Diario Íntimo de Ronald Bilius Weasley
by XxXHermione WeasleyXxX
Summary: Ron necesita a alguien a quien contarle sus secretos. Cuando su madre le regala un diario piensa que es ridículo porque cree que eso es sólo algo de mujeres. Lo que no sabe es que puede llegar a resultarle realmente útil...
1. ¿Para qué necesito esto?

**N/A: Este primer capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga avril3potter3and3ca, autora del "Diario Íntimo de Hermione Jane Granger.**

**Disclaimer: Ya lo saben. No soy J.K. Rowling y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Sólo aquello que no reconozcas es mío.**

* * *

Estúpido cuaderno que ni siquiera es mágico:

¡Los odio a todos!

¡¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto?

Estaba discutiendo con mi hermana, Ginny, intentando convencerla de que me devolviera mi rana de chocolate. Últimamente he tenido constantes peleas con mis hermanos…

Es que sinceramente no he estado muy tranquilo que digamos. Hay algunas cosas que me inquietan un poco pero,… no puedo contárselas a mi familia. ¿Qué pensarían de mí? Además no se puede decir que tenga unos amigos muy confiables. Si se las cuento, seguramente le irían con el chisme a alguien; entonces todos pensarían que soy un cobarde…

Justo en ese momento mi madre me llama.

"Creo que no estas siendo sincero conmigo Ronald Weasley. Debe haber una razón por la cual te comportes así" me dijo "Y en vista de que no estás dispuesto a compartirla conmigo, he decidido que lo mejor será que tengas esto"

Entonces va y me da este diario.

Pero, ¿Qué es lo que piensan que soy? ¡¿Una niña?

Mi madre dice que debo escribir aquí mis sentimientos; que eso me ayudará a sentirme mejor.

¿Quiere que escriba mis sentimientos? Bien, eso es lo que haré:

¡ESTO ES REALMENTE INJUSTO!

Como si no supiera ya todo el mundo que soy un chico pelirrojo, pálido y pecoso que es insoportablemente pobre.

Casi puedo oír las burlas de mis hermanos, Fred y George, diciéndome que me veo estúpido escribiendo en esta cosa como si fuera una chica…

Que conste que hago esto en contra de mi voluntad y no volveré a anotar ni una palabra más aquí.

Ron

Horrible cuaderno para chicas:

Bueno, he de admitirlo: volví a escribir aquí otra vez.

¡Pero fue porque mi madre me obligó!

Bien, ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer te contaré de mi vida.

Acabo de releer las últimas páginas que escribí y posiblemente hay algunas cosas que no entendiste.

Para empezar una de las primeras cosas que anoté es que no eras mágico. De acuerdo, eso tiene una fácil y simple explicación: ¡Soy un mago! Toda mi familia también lo es. Creo que es importante que sepas esto, porque de esa manera podré explicarte el temor del que te hablé el día de ayer.

Verás: cuando eres un mago (como yo) te sientes obligado a aprender magia ¿cierto? Pues bien, exista un lugar donde te enseñan como usarla. Se llama "Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería"

De acuerdo, este es mi miedo: ¿Qué van a pensar los de más chicos de mi clase cuando descubran que no se ningún hechizo? Apenas se cómo agarrar una varita… ¡Y ni siquiera tengo una!

A continuación mencionaré a las personas que integran mi familia porque, si te digo sus nombres ahora, ¡luego no tendré que explicarte quienes son cuando te cuente algo sobre ellos! Lógico ¿no?

Presentando a la familia de Ronald Bilius Weasley (si, ese soy yo):

-Molly Weasley: Mi madre. Como habrás supuesto, ella es la mujer que te trajo hasta mí. Y no estoy nada contento por eso…

-Arthur Weasley: Es mi padre. Trabaja en el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Artefactos Muggles o algo así, (nunca presto mucha atención, el trabajo me aburre) situado en el Ministerio de la Magia. ¡Ah! Y sólo por si te lo estás preguntando, "muggles" se les llama a las personas no mágicas.

-Charlie Weasley: Es el mayor de mis hermanos. Trabaja con dragones en Rumania. Increíble ¿no es así?

-Bill Weasley: No hay mucho que contar sobre él. Siempre me ha dado la impresión de que es un poco rebelde…

-Percy Weasley: ¿Sabes algo? Este chico necesita una novia o algo que lo distraiga. ¡Es insoportable! No me extrañaría que dentro de unos años se casara con un libro de reglas. Tiene una extraña obsesión por las normas y el orden.

-Fred y George Weasley: ¿Por qué los estoy poniendo juntos en la lista? Porque simplemente son idénticos. ¡Literalmente! Son gemelos. Y cuando digo que son idénticos, no sólo me refiero a físicamente: ¡Sus mentes trabajan prácticamente como una sola! No entiendo como lo hacen... Debe ser telepatía gemela o algo por el estilo. Se parecen en casi todo y, para no tener que escribir lo mismo dos veces, decidí que era mejor nombrarlos juntos.

Ellos son los bromistas de al familia; eso los hace muy divertidos. Aunque casi siempre llego a ser el blanco de sus bromas y los acuso de ser molestos, la verdad es que son mis hermanos favoritos…

-Yo, Ron Weasley: Pensé que sería necesario mencionarme a mí mismo. ¡Hey! Si vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos (lo cual no me hace muy feliz) ¡tienes que saber algo más que sólo mi físico! Por ejemplo, mi personalidad: por lo general soy alegre y me gusta decir chistes de vez en cuando; a veces pienso que estos tienen un cierto toque sarcástico. Jennifer siempre dice que soy el rey del sarcasmo y Henry opina lo mismo (él siempre está de acuerdo con ella). Ellos son los "confiables" amigos de los que te hablé. En otra ocasión te contaré más de ellos; ahora no me siento de humor.

Mis sueños: No lo sé. Siempre he querido destacar en mi familia. Tal vez podría ser el Premio Anual (es un gran honor que te conceden en Hogwarts si fuiste un alumno ejemplar durante tus años de educación) cuando esté en 7º año. El problema es que, como ya he dicho, odio los deberes. ¿A quién en su sano juicio le gustaría pasar el tiempo haciendo tareas?

-Ginny Weasley: Es mi hermana menor y la única chica de la familia. De hecho, fue la primera mujer en nacer en la familia en varias generaciones. Según mis padres este hecho y que haya sido la séptima en nacer es un indicio de que será muy poderosa; piensan que ella es "especial". Personalmente, no entiendo por qué tanto escándalo. Si, es algo inusual pero, ¡lo único que simplemente hizo es nacer! Por el momento no ha hecho nada digno de mención. Trato de no hacerles caso a mis hermanos sobre el asunto: yo no estoy celoso…

Hablando de mi hermana, acabo de recordar que el día de ayer te estaba contando algo sobre una pelea con Ginny por una rana de chocolate. Supongo que ahora te dije estos detalles sobre mi familia no hace falta que mencione de que se trata, pero lo haré de todos modos. Son unas golosinas mágicas que traen consigo una tarjeta con la imagen y una pequeña información de una bruja o un mago famoso. Y por cierto, son deliciosas…

¿Sabes? Creo que he escrito bastante por un día. Que tu dueño te revele que es un mago cuenta como un gran secreto ¿no? Además ese último comentario sobre las ranas de chocolate me dio hambre y pienso hacer un viaje hasta la cocina…

Ron

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¡Este es mi primer fic!**

**El capítulo fue algo corto, pero pienso hacer los demás un poco más largos. ****¡Espero que les haya gustado! ****Si fue así… ¡sólo dejen un review!** **Y si no les gusto demasiado o tienen alguna crítica o sugerencia que hacer ¡también dejen un review!**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! **


	2. Listo para ir a Hogwarts, o casi

**Disclaimer**: ¡Soy J.K Rowling y estoy registrada en fanfiction bajo el apodo de "XxXHermione WeasleyXxX", escribiendo historias sobre mis personajes! _Wow ¿en serio?_. Bueno, en realidad... no.

Cuaderno muggle:

Tengo un poco de tiempo libre, así que lo desperdiciaré escribiéndote…

¿Recuerdas que hace unos días te hablé sobre unos amigos que no eran muy confiables?

Bien, creo que te contaré algo sobre ellos. Sus nombres son Henry Sanders y Jessica Sunner. Ellos también son magos.

Henry es algo cobarde. No es que yo me crea extremadamente valiente ni nada por el estilo, pero mi amigo le tiene un miedo irracional a la mayoría de las cosas; de modo que, a su lado, soy una persona increíblemente valerosa. ¿Imaginas pedirle consejo a él acerca de mi temor por ir a Hogwarts? Seguramente me sugeriría algo como que me escapara de casa y me mudara a una isla desierta…

Jessica tampoco es de mucha ayuda: solamente se preocupa por su apariencia y lo demás son sucesos secundarios. A decir verdad, ella es muy desagradable con todo el mundo; excepto Henry y yo, claro. El hecho de ser tan superficial hace que por momentos su compañía se vuelva insoportable. ¡Aún no sé porque a mí no me trata como a los otros chicos! Yo soy pobre, algo torpe y dudo que alguna chica me considere guapo. Supongo que es porque fui la única persona que se dignó a hablarle cuando ella llegó al pueblo, pues acababan de mudarse desde Alaska. Nuestros padres eran grandes amigos en la escuela y desde entonces siempre estuvieron en contacto, a pesar de la distancia. Actualmente, su madre trabaja en el Ministerio de la Magia.

Un día ellos vinieron a casa durante las vacaciones de verano y cuando la saludé ¡volvió el rostro hacia otro lado! Continuó ignorándome durante gran parte de su visita, pero finalmente pareció sentirse demasiado aburrida y, rápidamente, entabló conversación conmigo. A pesar de su carácter, parecía una buena chica y terminó convirtiéndose en un gran apoyo frente a los demás niños de mi edad que siempre se burlaban de mi pelo o mis pecas. Ella no tolera que me molesten y estoy agradecido de lo que hace por mí, pero es bastante chismosa y no quiero correr el riesgo de que le cuente mi secreto a alguien.

Jessica y Henry no tiene muchas cosas en común, pero aún así se llevan muy bien. O al menos en ocasiones lo hacen… La mayoría del tiempo discuten por las cosas más insignificantes. ¡No entiendo a las personas que comienzan a pelear por el primer motivo que encuentran!

Ron.

Cuaderno:

A veces pienso en cómo se sentiría llevar una vida más emocionante que la que tengo en este momento. Ha pasado más de una semana sin hechos dignos de mención.

Probablemente te estés preguntando por qué mi vida es aburrida si se toma en cuenta que soy mago; pero si te pusieras en mi lugar verías las cosas diferentes. Sólo piensa que siempre he vivido rodeado de magos y brujas usando hechizos por doquier: para preparar la comida, para levantar la mesa, para reparar cosas… ¡Quisiera que sucediera algo más interesante!

Pero si hay algo que quiebra la monotonía en mi hogar, eso es el hecho de que entre a Hogwarts. Nadie en mi familia se ha interesado más de lo necesario en esto, pero yo prácticamente estoy todo el tiempo pendiente de ello. Más allá de la preocupación que tengo de ir a aquel lugar, lo espero con ansias.

Mañana tengo que ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar mis útiles escolares. Yo nunca he ido al Callejón Diagon, pero dicen que hay varias tiendas donde puedes conseguir todos los materiales que necesitas para empezar las clases. Desde Hogwarts te envían una carta con una lista de las cosas que utilizarás durante el año. Sinceramente no tengo ningún deseo de transcribirlas aquí, sólo te diré que debemos llevar calderos, túnicas negras, varitas mágicas y otras cosas que los magos suelen usar. ¡Ah! Y también podemos llevar una mascota. En mi caso, será Scabbers, mi rata. En realidad no es mía, pero pertenece a mi familia desde hace varios años y ahora me toca a mí cuidar de ella.

Es algo vieja pero… no me quejo.

Ron.

Cuaderno Muggle:

Mientras más lo pienso más me aterra la posibilidad de ser el hazmerreír de la clase.

No hicimos grandes compras en el Callejón Diagon, tal y como había supuesto. De hecho, se limitó a compras mínimas e insignificantes. La mayor parte de mis cosas son usadas.

Fue imposible evitar sentirme decepcionado; no era exactamente lo que esperaba…

Luego de probarme una túnica vieja que ni siquiera me parece cómoda, mis padres me mostraron cuales serían mis libros.

Me quejé interiormente… ¡Los libros que debemos leer son gigantes!

No soy un fanático de la lectura, el estudio me fastidia y lo peor es que, en el fondo, sé que terminaré leyéndolos pues mi madre tiene sus esperanzas puestas en cada uno de nosotros y se decepcionaría si se enterara de que soy un fracaso. No es como si desconociera por completo el mundo donde me he criado; simplemente no logro comprender las largas formulas que se encuentran en mi manual de pociones o las formas en qué se debe realizar un hechizo, según explica el libro de encantamientos. Estas últimas son materias a las que deberé acostumbrarme durante el año escolar…

Nunca me interesaron mucho las calificaciones, pero sería bochornoso que no aprobara mi primer año en la escuela de magia.

De modo que ahora soy un chico torpe, pelirrojo, con unas pecas de las que todos se burlan y, como si fuera poco, pobre y con útiles de segunda mano.

Ronald.

CM (Cuaderno Muggle):

¡Mañana comienzan las clases!

Me siento algo nervioso.

Esta mañana fui a ver a Henry y a Jessica para despedirme. Por supuesto, ellos también van a la escuela; aunque, lamentablemente, no es el mismo…

¿Sabías que Hogwarts no es el único colegio donde enseñan magia? Me entristecí cuando me lo dijeron hace uno días: yo pensé que iríamos juntos a todos lados una vez que estuviéramos allí…

Nuestra despedida no fue muy emotiva, a pesar de que no nos veremos en un largo tiempo.

Eso sí, los extrañaré mucho a los dos. Sin embargo, la parte buena es que podremos comunicarnos por cartas que son traídas por lechuzas mensajeras.

Otra cosa que me aterra es no saber en que casa estaré. Trataré de explicártelo de la manera más breve que pueda.

Casas de Hogwarts:

_Gryffindor_: casa a donde envían a quienes son valientes y caballerosos.

_Ravenclaw_: allí van los magos más inteligentes que se destacan por su capacidad de razonamiento.

_Hufflepuff_: los magos que van a esta casa se caracterizan por su lealtad.

_Slitherin_: sus integrantes se destacan por su astucia y ambición. ¡Es la peor casa! Bueno, eso es lo que _yo_ pienso; pero dudo que otra persona tenga una opinión diferente a la mía. A menos que seas un Slitherin, claro…

El motivo de que odie tanto a esta última casa es por sus antecedentes. Como entenderás, no todos los magos son buenos; existan magos tenebrosos. El caso es que… ¡todos los magos perversos han pertenecido a Slitherin!

Toda mi familia, en cambio, ha ido a Gryffindor. No me gustaría romper la tradición y, según mi criterio, parece ser la mejor; de modo que es allí donde quiero ir.

Según me dijeron, hay muchas cosas sorprendentes en Hogwarts.

Fred y George dicen que hay fantasmas. A decir verdad, no les creo. Lo más seguro es que solamente estén tratando de asustarme.

En Hogwarts también se practica un deporte llamado Quidditch. Verás, el equipo consta de: tres cazadores, dos golpeadores, un buscador y un guardián. También se juega con tres pelotas que mencionaré a continuación:

_Quaffle_: gran pelota roja.

_Bludger_: pelotas muy pesadas.

_Snitch__:_ pequeña pelota dorada con alas, que es casi imposible de ver.

El juego comienza cuando sueltan la _Snitch_. Los cazadores se encargan de llevar la _Quaffle _por el campo de juego mientras se la pasan entre ellos, hasta llegar a los tres postes del equipo contrario. La _Quaffle_ debe pasar a través de algunos de los postes, los cuales son vigilados por el guardián, quien se encarga de que eso no suceda. Entre tanto los golpeadores pertenecientes al otro equipo, se encargan de lanzarles _Bludgers_ con un bate a los cazadores para derribarlos. Sin embargo, el jugador que tiene la función más importante es el buscador: durante el transcurso del juego, debe hallar la _Snitch _ya que, si la atrapas, termina el juego. Además esta te otorga 150 puntos al hacerlo, lo cual puede ayudar considerablemente para ganar el partido.

¡Espera! Casi olvido el detalle más importante: todo esto se juega montado en una escoba.

¿Sabes? El día que fui al Callejón Diagon vi una escoba que es el último modelo en el mercado; una Nimbus 2000. Como imaginarás, es muy veloz; el sueño de todo jugador de Quidditch. El problema es que es demasiado cara y mi familia no puede pagarla aunque, de cualquier manera, a ningún alumno de primer año se le permite jugar a este deporte ya que carece de experiencia para participar. Aún con todos estos pensamientos no logro dejar de pensar que, quien tenga una escoba así debe de tener mucha suerte.

En fin, estos últimos párrafos que he escrito me ayudaron a olvidarme por un momento de mi preocupación por el colegio…

… pero ya volvió.

Ahora vuelvo a estar nervioso.

Ron.

CM:

Estoy parado junto a mis padres y hermanos en la estación de trenes, a punto de entrar a la plataforma 9 y ¾.

Ya sé, seguramente estás pensando "¿9 y ¾? ¿Cómo es eso posible?". Pero es muy simple: si eres mago, atraviesas el muro que separa a la plataforma 9 y 10; una vez del otro lado y ves el gran tren rojo que nos llevará al colegio… ¡sabés que llegaste!

No te ofendas, pero ahora que lo pienso, te guardaré por un rato. No quiero darles a los chicos otra excusa para reírse de mí.

Probablemente vuelva a escribirte más tarde para contarte todo.

¡Deséame suerte!

Ron.

Cuaderno:

¡Estoy sentado en mi cama con dosel de la torre Gryffindor!

Mi cerebro apenas puede procesar la información de todo lo que sucedió en tan sólo unas horas.

Todo empezó justo unos minutos después de haberte cerrado. Un niño se aproximó a nosotros preguntando como llegar a la plataforma 9 y ¾. Pero lo que resulta difícil de creer era _quién_ era aquel chico…

No estoy seguro de si los diarios pueden sentir curiosidad, pero supongo que mueres por saber quien es, así que te diré su nombre: Harry Potter.

Ya sé, ya sé. A ti te parecerá que eso no tiene nada de emocionante, aunque debo admitir que a mí tampoco me lo parecería si me hubieran dicho solamente su nombre, así que te relataré su historia.

Harry Potter es conocido como _el-niño-que-vivió_. El apodo te resultará extraño, pero hay un motivo para que lo llamen así…

Hace tan sólo unas páginas, mencioné que había magos malvados ¿verdad? Bien, hay un mago en especial que ha causado terror en el mundo mágico durante varios años. Su nombre es…

Ummm…. Bueno…

No puedo decírtelo por el momento, no me atrevo a escribirlo. Toda la gente del mundo mágico se niega a mencionar su nombre en voz alta, así que yo también lo haré. Por el momento llamémoslo _el innombrable_ .

A decir verdad, no conozco toda la historia, pero lo que sí se es que aquel chico sobrevivió una maldición asesina. Cuando un mago lanza un hechizo con su varita, normalmente hay alguna forma de evitarlo o protegerse; sin embargo, con ese hechizo, hacer eso es imposible. La maldición, según me dijeron, "rebotó" y provocó la muerte del _innombrable,_ dejando en la frente de Harry (que en es momento tenía un año de edad) un cicatriz con forma de rayo.

Increíble ¿cierto?

Usa lentes, tiene ojos verdes y el pelo negro realmente despeinado.

Cuando me dijo su nombre quedé impresionado ¡No tenía idea de que entraría Hogwarts este año! Le pedí que me enseñara su cicatriz para estar seguro de que no era un invento de mis padres. No, era real.

Ginny, por su parte, parece no haberse dado cuenta de quién era él al principio, pero al parecer se percató apenas unos minutos después de que ambos subimos al tren, pues la oí decir "¡Oh, mamá, por favor! ¿Puedo subir a verlo?". El único motivo que se me ocurre para que mi hermana se pusiera a suplicar de esa forma, es que no pudiera esperar para hablar personalmente con alguien tan famoso como él. Además tiene mucho dinero ¡Cómo quisiera ser cómo el! Pero a pesar de todo ¡el chico es bastante humilde! Pensé que Harry, a estas alturas, se le habría subido la fama a la cabeza, pero… no es así, para nada. En realidad, creo que es un chico muy simpático.

Por cierto, arriba del tren conocí a una chica realmente insoportable; una tal Hermione… _algo. _Ella entró en nuestro compartimiento con la excusa de estar buscando a un sapo que pertenecía a un chico llamado Neville, pero no fue eso lo que me molestó. Se burló de mí porque no realicé correctamente un hechizo que, según mis hermanos, servía para cambiar el color de mi rata del original al amarillo. Además, presume de haber leído varios libros, entre ellos "_Historia de Hogwarts_", un libro que probablemente nadie sabe que existe.

Esperaba no estar en la misma casa que ella pero, desafortunadamente, así fue. El sombrero seleccionador (que nos asigna las casas a donde perteneceremos según nuestras cualidades) declaró que iría a Gryffindor. ¡No tienes idea de cuánto alivio sentí en ese momento! Pronto les escribiré a mis padres, contándoles la noticia.

Aunque… ¿sabes algo? Ahora que lo pienso, mi desagrado por _la chica insoportable_ no es nada comparado por el que siento por otra persona…

Draco Malfoy.

¡Ese tonto de pelo rubio platinado es de lo peor! Lo desprecio por reírse de mis pecas, mi cabello y también de mi pobreza. ¡Claro, lo dice porque él es rico!

No es como si nadie se hubiera burlado de mí antes pero, de cualquier manera, hay algo en él que no me gusta. Y que haya entrado en Slitherin no ayuda en nada…

En mi boca, aún, saboreo la deliciosa cena que tuvimos. ¡Algún día felicitaré a los maravillosos cocineros que preparan esos manjares!

LLegamos en Hogwarts en unos botes. ¡El castillo es realmente enorme!

Lo más gracioso es que, cuando Fred y George me dijeron que había fantasmas en Hogwarts… ¡no mintieron! ¡Realmente los hay! El fantasma de Gryffindor se llama Nicholas, pero es mejor conocido por todos como _Nick Casi Decapitado_. Te preguntara por qué "_casi_", aunque la respuesta resulta obvia: no alcanzaron a decapitarlo por completo; de modo que, si así lo quiere, puede desprenderse un poco de su cabeza, la cual queda colgando de un lado. Si lo pensamos de esta manera, es una suerte que Henry no vaya al mismo colegio que yo; si lo hiciera y viera Nick, tal vez le daría un infarto…

Aunque extraño a Henry y Jessica, es un consuelo que Harry esté en la misma habitación que yo. Tengo la impresión de que seremos grandes amigos… En el cuarto también está Neville y otros dos chicos: "_cual-sea-su nombre"_ y "_cómo-se-llame"_. Prometo averiguar sus nombres para mañana.

Después de todo, este sitio no parece tan malo. Supongo que Hogwarts terminará gustándome con el tiempo y, con un poco de suerte, encontraré algo interesante para hacer…

¿Te digo algo curioso? Me estoy acostumbrando a esto de escribirte…

Estoy cansado, así que voy a dormir un poco o mañana no podré despertarme a tiempo para llegar a clases.

Saludos.

Ron.

**¡Hola!**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! En serio, me motivan a seguir escribiendo...**

**¡Espero que las haya gustado el cap!**

**¡Nos leemos!**

_**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**_


	3. Odio a Snape y a Malfoy

**Disclaimer**: _los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. Solamente Henry y Jessica me pertencen..._

* * *

Diario:

Sí, ya se lo que estarás preguntando "¿Me llamaste _diario_? ¿Y qué pasó con lo de _Cuaderno Muggle_?"

Bien, la respuesta es sencilla.

Sinceramente me he dado cuenta de que, la idea de tener que escribirte cada tanto, no me parece del todo mala…

Si no me crees, fíjate en este exacto momento: estoy sentado en mi habitación de la torre Gryffindor tratando de convencer a un diario de que realmente no me cae tan mal como siempre he dicho; y, esta vez, no tengo la excusa de que alguien me haya obligado a hacerlo, puesto que aquí estoy lejos de mi madre.

Además me demostraste que puedo confiar en ti.

No es que esté loco y alguna vez haya creído que hablarías como por arte de magia y revelarías todos mis secretos (aunque, si te pones a pensarlo, no suena tan disparatado). Lo que quiero decir es que eres exactamente ese _alguien_ (o mejor dicho _algo_) que necesitaba para poder desahogarme…

Pero basta de esto.

Te hablaré de mi primera semana en Hogwarts.

No fue tan terrible cómo pensé. Sin embargo, ya he llegado tarde a clases más de una vez.

La subdirectora (y profesora) Mcgonagall, es la jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Ella enseña Transformaciones y, a decir verdad, no me agrada mucho. Dio algunos deberes y explicó muchísimas cosas, de las cuales no entendí ni una sola palabra.

Al comentar esto de la subdirectora, lo más seguro es que tengas curiosidad de saber quién es el director. No recuerdo muy bien su primer nombre y, debido a mi falta de atención, ni siquiera estoy seguro de si lo mencionó o no. Pero si recuerdo su apellido: Dumbledore.

Me parece un anciano de aspecto bondadoso.

A diferencia de Mcgonagall, no creo que sea demasiado estricto.

También tenemos otros profesores.

Un tal Binns enseña Historia de la Magia, la materia más aburrida del mundo ¿Habrá alguien que no se quede dormido en sus clases? Porque yo lo dudo.

El profesor Flitwick, un enano (No, no me refiero a que es una persona baja, literalmente es un enano), enseña Encantamientos y la profesora Sprout Herbología. No tengo nada en contra de ninguno de los dos, así que no haré ninguna crítica sobre ellos.

Por alguna razón desconocida olvidé hablarte de Rubeus Hagrid, el hombre que nos llevó en los barcos rumbo al castillo. ¿Por qué lo digo como si hubiera sido algo que debería haber recordado? ¡Porque sencillamente su apariencia es algo difícil de sacarse de la cabeza!

Es increíblemente alto.

Por alguna razón él ya conocía a Harry. A pesar de que su altura intimida, parece ser muy amable.

Lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de otros de mis profesores…

En primer lugar está Quirrel, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¡El hombre es absolutamente aburrido! Claro que tampoco es como si hubiera prestado la suficiente atención a sus clases como para averiguar si son buenas o no. La verdad es que prefiero pasar esa tediosa hora burlándome de él...

Y por último, pero no menos importante (o insoportable en este caso), tenemos al profesor Snape.

¡Ese tonto profesor no tiene absolutamente nada de bueno!

Su pelo es negro y grasiento.

Eso sumado al detalle de que lleva una túnica negra y larga, hace que tenga un aspecto de murciélago…

¿Sabes? Creo que ese será su nuevo apodo: _murciélago. _

Es despreciable.

Si pudieras hablar, probablemente me dirías algo como "_Ron, no juzgues a un libro por su portada_". (Sinceramente no sé de donde saqué esa frase, ¡ni siquiera me gustan los libros! Supongo que es porque mi madre me la repite todo el tiempo y ya quedó grabada en mi cerebro…)

Pero mi punto es que quiero dejar algo en claro: ¡por supuesto que no lo odio simplemente porque no es muy agradable a los ojos! También es desagradable por dentro…

Te explicaré. ¿Recuerdas a esa chica que conocí en el expreso de Hogwarts? ¡La ha regañado! Aunque creo que se lo merecía: no dejaba de dar saltitos en su silla mientras levantaba su mano cuando, en realidad, la pregunta del profesor iba dirigida a Harry. La opinión que tuve sobre ella desde el momento en que la conocí no ha cambiado en nada. Sigue pareciéndome una engreída sabelotodo.

El cabello de la chica es castaño al igual que sus ojos, que tienen un tono muy parecido.

La primera vez que la vi, cuando estábamos en el tren, no le presté mucha atención que digamos; es por eso que recién ahora puedo describírtela. Por cierto, ya sé el nombre de la chica: se llama Hermione Granger.

A veces comienzo a comparar a todas las personas a las cuales detesto, preguntándome quién es peor…

Definitivamente, Granger iría al final de la lista. Es insoportable, sí. Pero aún así no he llegado a odiarla. Sin embargo, no puedo decidir quién estaría primero; ¿Snape o Malfoy? Lo mejor sería dejarlo en un empate, pues me parecen detestables en igual medida.

Me consta que, al rubio imbécil, el profesor de pociones le debe caer a las mil maravillas…

Cuando aprenda a lanzar hechizos potentes, le lanzaré una buena maldición a esos dos. ¿Imaginas la reacción de las personas? Mi mamá no estaría muy feliz con el asunto pero… no tendría por qué enterarse. Todos en la escuela me admirarían por mi valentía, a excepción de los Slytherin. Aunque, de cualquier manera, no me interesa la opinión de esos idiotas.

Oh…

Creo que ya me desvíe del tema…

Bueno.

Como decía, el profesor regañó a Hermione y, más allá de las razones que ya expliqué, no debió haber sido tan duro con ella.

Me consta que ni siquiera tiene amigos.

Solamente es una chica que acaba de llegar a la escuela, al igual que el resto de los alumnos y espera sobresalir de alguna manera en clase. Después de todo, no es su culpa que, a diferencia de otras personas (entre las cuales me incluyo), ella sí supiera la respuesta. Tal vez no pudo controlas la emoción de poder contestar correctamente a la pregunta y…

¡Un momento!

¿Acaso la estoy defendiendo?

Estoy tan sorprendido como tú seguramente lo estás en este momento…

Bueno, creo que hay una razón para eso: el odio que tengo hacia el profesor hace que el instinto protector que llevo dentro de mí saga a la luz…

… o tal vez mi primera semana en Hogwarts me ha dejado agotado y ahora estoy delirando, mientras defiendo a personas que ni siquiera me caen bien.

¡Es suficiente!

¡Empecé a escribir esto para hablarte de Harry! ¡No sobre Granger!

Como sea. Estoy seguro de que Snape odia a los Gryffindor en general. Hoy, por ejemplo, llamó a Neville idiota sólo porque una poción le salió mal y, créeme: fue una pesadilla tratar de elaborarla; incluso estoy totalmente convencido de que ni siquiera mezclé bien los ingredientes.

No sé cual es su problema con los miembros de nuestra casa. Creo que el hecho de que sea jefe de la casa Slytherin hace que sea igual de estúpido que sus alumnos. Aún sí, parece tener algo diferente en contra de Harry más que en los demás. No sé como explicarlo; lo mira con algo que da la impresión de ser rencor pero… ¡El pobre chico no le hizo nada!

Las preguntas que el profesor le hizo Harry fueron muy difíciles. Y lo más injusto es que él sí le estaba prestando atención.

Lo humilló.

No tenía derecho hacerlo. Harry es un muy buen chico y no se merecía eso...

Además, las preguntas del_ murciélago_ no tienen ninguna utilidad práctica. Dudo que algún día ese tipo de cosas nos puedan llegar a servir.

Porque…

¿A quién le interesa saber qué es un bezoar?

Ron

Diario:

La última vez que te escribí, hace más o menos una semana, estaba tan concentrado en criticar a Snape que olvidé contarte que averigüé como se llaman mis otros compañeros de cuarto.

Sus nombres son Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas.

Ambos me caen bien.

Harry y yo nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos. ¡Parece mentira que alguien tan famoso e importante en todo el colegio quisiera ser mi amigo!

Hablando de compañeros de cuarto…. ¿Alguna vez te comenté que Neville es extremadamente olvidadizo? Bueno, eso es algo importante para que puedas entender lo que te voy a contar a continuación.

Verás, la abuela de Neville le regaló una recordadora: una pequeña bola de cristal llena de humo blanco; si has olvidado algo, el humo se vuelve de color rojo.

Hace poco tuvimos nuestra primera clase de Quidditch. En realidad, Madame Hooch, nuestra profesora de Quidditch, nos enseñó a elevarnos unos pocos centímetros del suelo para luego aterrizar. Pero entonces Neville tuvo problemas con su escoba y sufrió un accidente, de modo que la profesora tuvo que encargarse de él y nos pidió a todos que no voláramos mientras ella estuviera ausente.

Por si te lo estás preguntando, cuando empezó la clase (y antes del incidente de Neville) estaba muy emocionado. Lo que hicimos no fue exactamente "volar", era simplemente despegar del suelo. Aún así estaba emocionado de que al fin pudiéramos aprender algo sobre aquel deporte…

O al menos, lo estaba hasta que me di cuenta de que no soy tan bueno como hubiera querido.

Harry, en cambio, vuela bastante bien.

Te preguntarás: "¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Querrás decir que Harry se elevó correctamente porque… ¿No acabas de decir que no podían volar?"

Pues no, diario. Mi amigo _verdaderament_e voló y lo hizo justo después de que Madame Hooch se fue. Y no, no podíamos hacer eso, pero Harry lo hizo de todas formas.

Y probablemente ahora tendrás nuevas dudas.

¿Por qué Harry voló a pesar de que no lo tenía permitido?

"¿Es un rebelde sin causa? ¿Quiere llamar la atención? ¿Le gusta romper las reglas y meterse en problemas?"

Bien, la verdad es que la respuesta a todas esas preguntas es un "no". (Aunque no estoy muy seguro acerca de la última; me parece que en ese caso la respuesta es un "sí". Ya verás por qué lo digo)

Aquí está la explicación.

El idiota de Malfoy empezó todo: comenzó a burlarse de la caída de Neville. En eso aprovechó que la recordadora del pobre y distraído chico había quedado olvidada en el suelo, la tomó y retó a Harry a volar en su escoba para ver si podía recuperarla.

Me he dado cuenta de que Harry tiene instintos heroicos. Yo, en su lugar, no hubiera hecho nada, no habría abierto la boca y hubiese dejado que Malfoy hiciera lo que se le diera la gana con el estúpido objeto.

Pero él hizo todo lo contrario.

Harry, aparentemente no pudo evitar la tentación de demostrarle que aceptaba el desafío y se elevó, al igual que el Slytherin.

Aquel chico imbécil (obviamente estoy hablando de Malfoy) le tiene gran envidia al _niño-que-vivió. _Parece que no pierde oportunidad para molestarlo…

Finalmente, el rubio arrojó lo más lejos que pudo la recordadora y…

¿Sabes lo que hizo Harry?

La atrapó.

Sí, la atrapó.

A pesar de que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo volar (y de las recomendaciones y advertencias del tipo "lo que haces no está bien" o "te meterás en un gran lío" por parte de la siempre correcta Hermione Granger), lo hizo sin ningún problema y atrapó la bola de cristal (que casi choca contra la ventana del despacho de Mcgonagall) en el aire. ¡Cómo un buscador que atrapa una Snitch dorada!

Fue impresionante.

Todo el mundo trata a Harry como a una celebridad (aunque, en cierta forma, si lo es). No sé por qué pero siento que eso me molesta un poco.

Pero los problemas no terminaron ahí: terminamos retando a Malfoy a un duelo nocturno.

La señorita _siempre-me-meto-en-los-asuntos-de-los-demás, _mejor conocida como Hermione, trató de detenernos argumentando que no debíamos hacer eso por sabe Merlín cuantas razones.

No le prestamos mucha atención.

Ignoramos sus comentarios y decidimos ir a encontrarnos con Malfoy.

Y… ¿Crees que ella nos dejó ir así como así?

No.

De hecho, nos siguió.

Ahora déjame hablarte de dos cosas que no quise nombrarte hasta el momento pues lo creí innecesario.

La primera.

Dumbledore, al empezar las clases, nos había advertido que no se nos tenía permitido a dos lugares: el Bosque Prohibido (cualquiera habría adivinado que no podías ir a ese lugar, sólo por su nombre) y el pasillo del tercer piso.

Segundo: Filch.

Es nuestro celador.

Él y su gata, la señora Norris patrullan por los pasillos del colegio durante todo el día, especialmente por las noches.

A veces me da la impresión de que ese hombre solamente vive para acusar a los alumnos frente a las autoridades del colegio…

El caso es que mientras Harry, Hermione y yo caminábamos, Filch casi nos atrapa y, por error, nos metimos en el pasillo equivocado.

Sí, adivinaste, el pasillo del tercer piso.

Cuando abrimos una puerta (si, también equivocada) nos encontramos con un perro de tres cabezas.

No diario, no escribí mal y tampoco estoy inventando cosas. ¡Es en serio!

Fue aterrador.

Salimos a toda velocidad de la habitación.

Más tarde, Hermione nos comentó que había una puerta trampa debajo de las patas del monstruoso animal. No sé como hizo para fijarse en ese detalle. ¡Yo no me di cuenta de nada! Estaba demasiado preocupado por sus cabezas y su tamaño como para notar nada más.

Según ella, el perro seguramente debió haber estado custodiando algo importante…

Estuve toda la noche pensando en eso pero no se me ocurrió nada. De vez en cuando inventaba pequeñas teorías: llegué a pensar que tal vez alguien está fabricando una bomba para explotar el colegio.

Como podrás, notar la teoría es más que estúpida. Dudo que sea eso lo que se oculta bajo esa habitación.

Pero lo mejor es no pensar más en eso.

Por cierto, no vayas a creer que con tantas emociones me he olvidado de escribir a mi familia. Hace días les mandé una carta a mis padres y a mis hermanos, la cual contestaron felices de que estuviera en Gryffindor y que lo estuviera pasando bien.

También, ese mismo día, les envié una carta a Henry y Jessica, pero aún no me responden.

Tenía deseos de volver a mandarles una carta, contándoles lo que hice esta última semana. Sin embargo, prefiero no contarles lo del perro de tres cabezas: si le mando la carta a Henry, este se preocuparía demasiado; y si le envío la carta a Jessica, además de preocuparla, ella deformaría la historia y, de un momento a otro, le diría a su amigo que peleé contra un perro de diez cabezas y qué ahora estoy en la enfermería recuperándome porque el animal casi me saca un brazo. Creo que eso empeoraría la situación, de modo que sí les escribiré, les contaré lo mucho que odio a Snape y a Malfoy, pero omitiré ese "pequeño" detalle.

Se despide…

…Ron.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¡Mil gracias por todos sus reviews!**

**¡Me pone muy contenta ver que les gusta la historia! ^^**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

_**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**_


	4. Una nueva amiga

**Disclaimer**: los personajes son de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Diario:

¡Cómo vuela el tiempo!

Ya han pasado dos meses desde mi llegada a Hogwarts.

Los mejores lugares de todo el castillo son: la torre Gryffindor (incluye la sala común y los dormitorios) y el Gran Salón. ¿Qué puedo decir? La comida que comemos allí es deliciosa…

Hoy almorcé con Harry y mi nueva mejor amiga: Hermione Granger.

Lo más seguro es que, si pudieras hablar, dirías: _"¡Espera! Entiendo lo de Harry pero... ¿Hermione? ¿Mejor amiga? ¿¡Es posible que tú hayas podido usar esas tres palabras en la misma oración!_?"

Bien, si tu reacción fuera esa… no me sorprendería.

Si me hubieran dicho hace solamente dos días atrás que la chica de pelo castaño que tenía en "_la-lista-de-personas-que-detesto_" y yo terminaríamos siendo amigos, no le hubiera creído.

Supongo que querrás saber que fue lo que provocó un cambio tan repentino, de modo que te contaré lo que sucedió.

Todo comenzó….

Ayer.

¿Día? 31 de Octubre.

Estábamos en clase de Encantamientos. El profesor Flitwick nos enseñó como realizar un encantamiento para hacer que los objetos leviten.

Por más que traté, no logré que la maldita pluma que nos había dado el enano se elevara.

Me lo temía.

Ni siquiera soy capaz de hechizar una simple pluma…

Traté de pronunciar el complicado conjuro que era necesario emplear para que el maldito objeto levitara.

Sin resultados.

Al ver que no funcionaba, intenté agitar la varita con más rudeza. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez el profesor se habría equivocado y el truco no estaría en la muñeca y la técnica, sino en la fuerza.

No llegué a averiguar si mi nuevo método habría surtido efecto (aunque lo más probable es que no lo hiciera) porque, en ese mismo momento, Hermione me detuvo diciéndome que esa no era la manera correcta de realizar el hechizo y que tampoco lo estaba pronunciando bien.

¡Fue tan molesto que _ella_ me corrigiera!

Si le parecía _tan_ sencillo… ¿por qué no lo intentaba ella?

Y eso mismo le dije.

La desafié creyendo que no lo lograría, pero... ¿sabes? Me equivoqué: Hermione realizó el encantamiento a la perfección.

El profesor la felicitó y le dio algunos puntos a nuestra casa.

¿¡Por qué esa chica siempre tenía que hacerlo todo bien!

Eso me irritó en sobremanera.

¡Prácticamente quedé en ridículo! La reté a hacer algo que consideré realmente difícil… ¡y ella va y lo hace sin ningún problema!

Mi furia era tal que, después de la clase, comencé a burlarme de la "presumida sabelotodo". Si, eso era lo que pensaba de ella…

Lamentablemente, resulta obvio que me escuchó pues se marchó casi corriendo en dirección al baño de las niñas. Pero quiero aclararte algo, diario: ¡No fue mi intención herirla! No me estaba vengando ni nada parecido. ¿Cómo iba a saber que ella estaba oyendo cada palabra de lo que decía?

Creo que todos creyeron que fue a propósito…

Me sentí algo mal por lo que pasó, peor no le di demasiada importancia. ¡Esa noche sería el banquete de Halloween!

Si, ya sé lo que piensas de mí diario: _"¿cómo pudiste ser tan egoísta? ¿Acaso una de las cualidades de un Gryffindor no es la caballerosidad? En ese caso ¿Por qué le restaste tanta importancia al asunto? ¿Por qué no fuiste en ese preciso momento a pedirle disculpas_?"

La respuesta es simple: tenía hambre.

Sé que esa no es una muy buena justificación, pero… es la verdad.

Más tarde volví a sentirme culpable por el incidente con "la sabelotodo" ya que Neville tuvo la grandiosa idea (¿notas el sarcasmo?) de comentar que Hermione había estado llorando en el baño de las chicas desde que salimos de clase hasta ese momento.

Sí, sentí culpa. Pero, cuando llegó el banquete que habían preparado para la fecha, todo rastro de ese incómodo sentimiento desapareció.

La cena estuvo exquisita. Pero… ¿Sabes? Hubo un pequeño problema…

Tal vez haya usado la palabra equivocada: en realidad hubo un _gran_ problema. ¿Te interesa saber cuál es? Supongo que sí, de modo que te lo contaré. Aunque, si no te interesara, supongo que de cualquier manera te lo contaría puesto que es tu deber escucharme… o leerme… ¡o lo que sea!

Bien.

¿Sabés que fue lo que ocurrió durante la cena?

El Profesor Quirrel (aquel hombre aburrido del que siempre me burlaba), apareció corriendo en el Gran salón gritando que había entrado un troll al colegio

¡Un troll!

Los trolls son unas criaturas enormes y algo tontas. Sin embargo, son muy violentos…

Se armó un gran alboroto…

El director, Dumbledore, ordenó a los prefectos (son chicos a los que eligen por ser responsables y estoy seguro de que yo nunca lo seré) que llevaran a los alumnos a sus respectivas casas.

Percy, mi hermano, es el prefecto de la casa Gryffindor. En mi opinión, la palabra _responsable_ es sinónimo de _aburrido._

Mientras nos dirigíamos lo más deprisa que podíamos a la torre, Harry me recordó que Hermione seguía encerrada en el baño de las niñas y que debíamos avisarle acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por un momento me detuve a pensarlo, dudando si correr para salvar mi vida o la de otra persona.

Sí, ya sé. Tal vez te estés preguntando: _"¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de ella tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué dudaste en ir a salvarla? ¿No se supone que una de las cualidades de los Gryffindor es la valentía? ¿Y qué pasó con la caballerosidad? ¿Ibas a dejar que esa bestia la lastimara_?"

Bien, diario. Si estuvieras pensando eso, diría que realmente me preocupas porque el hecho de que te preguntaras eso significaría que tienes una extraña obsesión con las cualidades de los Gryffindor y la caballerosidad, o bien comienzas a parecerte a mi madre…

Lo peor es que vimos al troll (por cierto, tenía un enorme garrote en su mano) dirigiéndose al baño de las chicas. Si Hermione seguía ahí adentro, esa cosa la haría picadillo…

La buena noticia es que finalmente decidí que no podíamos dejar a la inocente chica sola enfrentándose a esa enorme bestia y corrí hacia el baño para salvarla. (En realidad, lo que verdaderamente sucedió es que Harry entró al baño y, al parecer, esperaba que yo también lo hiciera. No podía dejar que viera que yo era un cobarde, así que terminé siguiéndolo) Una vez allí, era imposible no darse cuenta de que el troll había llegado antes que nosotros.

Hermione chillaba tan fuerte que casi me perforó los oídos.

Obviamente no nos quedamos parados en el lugar observando como el gigantesco monstruo lo destruía todo con su garrote mientras la pobre e indefensa chica gritaba pidiendo ayuda ¡Por supuesto que no! Hicimos todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance para llamar la atención del troll y que este olvidara por un momento la presencia de Hermione.

Bueno… nuestros intentos funcionaron, en cierta forma…

Sí, llamamos su atención pero, esta vez, la bestia atrapó a Harry.

¡No sabía que hacer!

¿Cómo iba a lograr que _esa cosa_ soltara a mi amigo?

Negociar con el troll definitivamente no era una opción. Son muy estúpidos y no hubiera entendido nada de lo que yo dijera, sin importar lo lógico que sonara. Además… ¿Cómo razonarías con un monstruo terriblemente violento?

Tampoco podía luchar contra él ¿Qué oportunidad tendría de acabar con él?

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

¡Qué tonto había sido! Yo era un mago y podía usar magia para rescatarlo.

Pero… ¿Cómo?

No conocía muchos hechizos y el único regularmente eficaz que nos habían enseñado era uno de los muchos que no sabía realizar. Sin embargo, _cierta persona _me había explicado y corregido mi error en clase, diciéndome qué es lo que realmente debía hacer.

Entonces me di cuenta de que ella sólo estaba intentando ayudarme y de que, por esa misma razón, no debería haberme burlado de ella.

Me dije a mi mismo que no era momento de sentirse culpable y que, si iba a actuar, debía hacerlo en ese preciso instante…

… y rápido.

No perdía nada con intentarlo una vez más…

Se podría decir que agité mi varita y pronuncié el hechizo _de-la-forma-en-que-se-supone-que-debía-hacerlo_.

Y… ¿sabes algo?

Funcionó.

¡Si, diario! ¡Lo logré!

El encantamiento de levitación funcionó a la perfección: el garrote con el que el troll intentaba lastimar a Harry se elevó y, con otro movimiento de varita, lo solté sobre su cabeza.

La bestia se desplomó sobre el suelo, inconciente.

Más tarde llegaron los profesores.

Mcgonagall estaba furiosa con nosotros y parecía que estaba a punto de castigarnos. Yo ya me estaba preparando para lo peor así que… ¡imagina cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando Hermione dijo que todo era culpa suya!

No daba crédito a mis oídos.

¿Era posible que la _alumna ejemplar_ se hiciera cargo de una situación el la cual ella era absolutamente inocente?

Entonces me sentí culpable, _de nuevo_: la chica no era tan mala después de todo.

De hecho, después de eso, llegué a la conclusión de que me cae bastante bien…

Pensé que la profesora nos quitaría varios puntos por lo que hicimos. Es por eso que me sorprendí mucho cuando nos dio puntos extras…

Supongo que, en cierta forma, nos los merecíamos. Después de todo… ¡no todos los estudiantes de primer año derrotan a un troll de la montaña ellos solos!

Hablando de profesores…

Snape no caminaba muy bien ese día cuando lo vimos. Me pregunté que le habría pasado y, hoy, Harry me informó que tenía una gran mordida en su pierna. Él y yo sospechamos que el _murciélago _está detrás de todo este asunto, pero Hermione se niega a creerlo…

Después de haberte contado toda esta historia (lo que sucedió en clase de encantamientos, nuestro encuentro con esa bestia y las innumerables ocasiones en las que sentí culpa) seguramente te preguntarás si estoy arrepentido de haberme burlado de la chica de pelo castaño.

Bueno, lo cierto es que la respuesta es…

No.

¡Hey! No estoy siendo cruel.

Solamente piénsalo: si no me hubiera burlado de la chica… ella no habría ido a llorar al baño.

Si ella no hubiera ido a llorar al baño, Harry y yo no habríamos tenido necesidad de ir a buscarla para avisarle acerca del troll.

Si no hubiéramos tenido la necesidad de ir avisarle acerca del troll, nunca nos hubiéramos encontrado con él.

Si no nos hubiéramos encontrado con él, jamás lo habríamos derrotado y los profesores no nos hubieran reprendido por intentar hacer eso y meternos en problemas.

Si los profesores no nos hubieran reprendido, la chica no se hubiera culpado de lo sucedido para librarnos a nosotros del castigo (supongo que debido a que estaba agradecida de que la hubiéramos salvado)

Y, por último, si las chica no se hubiera culpado de los sucedido, yo seguiría creyendo que no es nada más que una presumida sabelotodo; ella no me hubiera caído bien…

…Y Hermione no se hubiera convertido en mi amiga.

Además, debo reconocer que esta última idea me agrada bastante…

No, diario. No espero que ella me dé las respuestas de todas las tareas (en realidad… sí, ¡pero no es esa la razón por la cual me agrada!). Lo digo porque, una vez que la conoces, parece muy amable…

Como puedes ver, el día de ayer fue sumamente emocionante. Sin embargo, creo que no tengo nada más que contarte.

Un saludo.

Ron.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¡Muchísmas gracias por todos sus reviews!**

**Leo todos y cada uno de ellos y me agrada saber que les gusta la historia...^^**

**¡Nos leemos!**

_**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**_


	5. Un partido y un regalo

**Disclaimer**: No soy J. K Rowling y los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Diario:

No tengo nada importante que comentarte.

Lamento si esto te desilusiona, pero comprende que no todos los días puedo traerte grandes noticias sobre perros de tres cabezas y trolls…

Entonces…

¿Por qué diablos estoy escribiendo esto?

Lo cierto es que comienzo a creer que lo hago solamente por rutina. Ya sabes: te escribo todas las semanas.

Además… ¡estoy aburrido!

Solamente tengo una única novedad: mañana habrá un partido de Quidditch.

Harry jugará por primera vez como buscador. Me consta que está algo nervioso… y no lo culpo.

¡Me gustaría tanto estar en el equipo! ¿Por qué no soy tan talentoso cómo los demás?

Harry parece muy valiente y, después de la manera en que atrapó la recordadora de Neville el otro día, demostró que puede llegar a ser un gran jugador.

Hermione es muy inteligente, eso ya lo sabes. De hecho, se ofreció a hacer algunas de nuestras tareas ¿Un gesto muy amable, cierto?

Pero…

¿Y qué hay de mí?

¿Cuál es mi talento, diario? Esa es una pregunta que está torturándome. A veces da la impresión de que todo el mundo tiene algo especial menos yo.

¿Acaso ser pelirrojo es un talento? Lo dudo.

¿Comer mucho? Definitivamente no.

¿Jugar al ajedrez?

Humm, tal vez…

Pero piensa que son muy pocas las probabilidades que hay de que alguien me vea y diga: _"Wow, ¡miren a ese chico jugando al ajedrez! Increíble…"_

No es como si fuera una cualidad digna de ser admirada…

¿Sabes? Ya es muy tarde. He esperado largo rato escribirte y todo es por culpa de Harry.

Como habrás imaginado, siempre espero a que todos los demás chicos estén dormidos para sacarte de mi baúl ¡Nunca dejaría que alguien te viera!

El problema fue que hoy, mi amigo tardó horas en dormirse.

Sólo espero que no esté muy cansado para el partido de mañana.

Ron

Diario:

¡Tengo una buena noticia!

Al parecer, el hecho de que mi amigo haya estado despierto casi toda la noche, no afectó demasiado sus habilidades: ¡ganamos el partido!

¡Lo sé! ¡También estoy emocionado!

Por cierto, hay algo que quiero contarte….

Durante el partido, surgió un problema: la escoba de Harry comenzó a sacudirse, haciendo que el pobre chico casi caiga al suelo. Supuse que la habían hechizado y… ¡Así fue!

Lo que probablemente no imaginas es quien fue el culpable de este incidente.

Una palabra: _Murciélago._

¡Si, diario! Yo tampoco me lo esperaba

Lo que quiero decir es que siempre lo odié y lo creía capaz de todo, pero jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza que intentaría algo como esto.

¿Qué clase de profesor está lo suficientemente desesperado por ganar como para hacer trampa arriesgándose a lastimar a uno de sus alumnos?

Por lo visto, la respuesta a esa pregunta es simple

Snape.

Hermione y yo lo vimos. No parpadeaba y murmuraba algo en voz baja. Se supone que eso es lo que debes hacer para embrujar un objeto o algo así. (Sinceramente Hermione fue quién me lo explicó más tarde; yo no entiendo mucho de estas cosas aún.)

Por suerte, mi amiga logró prender fuego en la tribuna donde se sentaban los profesores. Snape perdió el contacto visual y la escoba de mi amigo dejó de sacudirse.

Todo terminó bien, pero eso no significa que no haya sido peligroso. ¡El chico se habría roto un hueso si hubiera caído desde semejante altura!

Comienzo a pensar que la intención del murciélago no era la de ganar el partido. Tal vez realmente quería que Harry salera lastimado. Después de todo… él odia al _niño que vivió._

Intentamos contarle esto a Hagrid (ahora es amigo nuestro), pero no nos creyó. A pesar de ello, sin darse cuenta, nos dio dos datos interesantes…

El primero: el nombre de ese perro de tres cabezas es Fluffy. Esta información no es la gran cosa, solamente quería mencionarlo porque… ¿qué clase de nombre es ese? Digo… estaría bien si se lo pusieras a alguna especie de animalito pequeño y peludo, pero… ¿a esa bestia?

Ahora viene lo importante: Hermione tenía razón. Ese gigantesco animal está custodiando algo. Según Hagrid, lo que sea que esté debajo de esa puerta-trampa, solamente les incumbe a Dumbledore y a un tal Nicholas Flamel. No tenemos idea de quién es ese hombre. Hermione está tratando de averiguar algo acerca de él.

Sólo por si te lo estás preguntando, te digo que el resto del juego transcurrió normalmente.

Harry volaba velozmente puesto que le han regalado una nueva escoba.

Y… ¿sabes que tipo de escoba es? ¡Una Nimbus 200!

¡Si, diario! Es el mismo modelo de escoba que vi en la tienda el día en que fuimos a buscar algunos útiles para empezar las clases en Hogwarts.

Mi amigo tiene mucha suerte…

¿Te digo algo curioso? Harry atrapó la snitch dorada de una forma muy innovadora: con la boca.

En realidad, no fue esa su intención. Fue un accidente…

Parecía como si fuera a vomitar. Por un momento pensé que tantas sacudidas en la escoba lo habían mareado, pero segundo después me di cuenta de que él había estado a punto de tragarse la pequeña pelota. Luego la escupió y… ¡ganamos!

Sin más que decir…

Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Diario:

Lamento mucho haber pasado tantos días sin escribirte. Aún no se me da la gana de poner la fecha del día al principio de cada página pero, si lo hiciera, notarías la gran cantidad de días que han pasado desde la última vez que te escribí…

Como ya dije una vez, acostumbro a escribirte todas las semanas. Sin embargo, esta vez no solamente no tenía nada bueno que contarte, sino que estuve ocupado con la tarea que todos los demás profesores nos dieron. A eso se le sumó el asunto de Nicholas Flamel, de quién ni siquiera logramos conseguir algo de información…

Harry nos dijo a Hermione y a mí que le pareció haber oído ese nombre antes. El problema es que no tenemos pista alguna de donde pudo haberlo escuchado.

Lo bueno es que por fin, podré descansar de todo esto ya que se acercan las vacaciones de Navidad.

Probablemente te quedaste perplejo después de oír esto: "_¿Vacaciones de Navidad_? _¿Tan pronto?"_

Pues… sí, diario. Ya te dije que pasé largo tiempo sin escribirte.

Estoy intentando convencer a mi madre para que me deje quedarme con Harry en Hogwarts. Ya sabes, el chico no tiene familia…

¡Ah! Por cierto, ahora recuerdo que hay algo que debo contarte.

Verás… Teóricamente, _el niño que vivió_ si tiene familia: tiene dos tíos y un primo. Esas personas son muggles. El problema es que… ¿Puedes creer que no les agrada Harry? ¡No logro entenderlo! Yo pensé que la noticia de que su sobrino era mago (y no cualquier mago), les causaría emoción o incluso alegría. Sin embargo, no se lo tomaron muy bien: tienen algo en contra de las personas que usan magia….

En fin. El punto es que Harry tiene familia, pero esos crueles y despreciables muggles no cuentan. Es por eso que quiero quedarme con él. ¿Imaginas lo aburrido que debe ser quedarse en un colegio prácticamente solo mientras todos los demás están en sus casas calentitas junto a sus padres y hermanos comiendo montones de deliciosa comida?

Yo podría haber tenido esa suerte, pero creo que lo primero es acompañar a mi amigo.

Desafortunadamente, Hermione no se quedará con nosotros. Nos ha recordado constantemente que debemos seguir buscando información sobre Flamel durante su ausencia. ¡Ese hombre ya me tiene cansado! Lo único que hacemos es buscar su nombre en libros, libros y más libros.

¡Oye! ¡Tampoco es como si lo fuera a pasar tan mal! A decir verdad, quién quiera que prepare la comida en Hogwarts lo hace tan bien como mi madre. Además, le mandaré varias cartas a mi familia, tal como lo he hecho hasta ahora.

Humm. Estaba pensando en enviarles regalos de Navidad, pero no se me ocurre nada que obsequiarles; sin mencionar que no dispongo del dinero suficiente para comprar cosas para todos. Odio ser pobre.

Ron.

Querido Diario:

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Ya sé, ya sé. Si tuvieras rostro, seguramente la expresión que tendrías sería de total sorpresa: _¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Me llamaste "querido"? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿¡Tienes fiebre! ¿¡Quién eres y qué hiciste con Ron Weasley!_

¡Oye! Si me hubieras dicho esto, te recomiendo que te tranquilices diario: estoy perfectamente y… sí, soy yo, ¡Ron!

Verás, a partir de ahora te escribiré así.

Creo que es lo más apropiado. Ya sabes como es esto: supuestamente, antes de relatar los sucesos del día, las personas inician con la típica frase de "querido diario". Además, ya te he tomado cariño y supongo que tú también ¿verdad?

Considéralo mi regalo de Navidad…

Hablando de regalos…

¡El regalo de Harry es increíble! (¿Por qué siempre recibe cosas tan fabulosas?) Tres palabras: capa de invisibilidad.

Genial. ¿No te parece?

Lo más seguro es que no haga falta que te expliqué qué es eso, puesto que la palabra misma lo dice.

¿Sabes? La capa es lo suficientemente grande para cubrir totalmente a una mago adulto, pero a mi amigo y a mí (que somos más pequeños) nos oculta perfectamente. Incluso podría apostar que una queda espacio para una persona más…

Te preguntarás: ¿_Y que hay de tu regalo, Ron_? _¿A ti que te dieron?_

Pues…

No se puede decir que el obsequio que recibí me sorprendiera. En absoluto; era totalmente predecible: todos los años, mi madre nos hace a mí y a mis hermanos el mismo regalo.

¿Quieres saber qué es? Un buzo con una gran "R" grabada en él.

Bueno… al menos así es el que yo tengo. Como habrás imaginado, los buzos del resto de mi familia llevan en el frente la letra que corresponde a la inicial del nombre de cada uno de ellos.

Por cierto, creo que Harry ya es parte de mi familia. ¡Mi madre le ha regalado un buzo con la letra "H" grabada!

Me pregunto si le habrá dado uno igual a Hermione…

Ron

Querido diario:

¡Feliz año nuevo!

No tengo novedades pero me parece algo maleducado no saludar a tu diario para esta fecha.

Releí la última hoja que escribí. De haber estado en tu lugar hubiera dicho: "_Ronald ¡qué superficial eres! ¿Cómo pudiste haber estado hablando solamente de regalos? ¿No vas a decir nada acerca de tu familia?_"

Debo decir que lo siento…

Supongo que no estaba del todo conforme con mi obsequio y es por eso que decidí escribirlo y, luego… lo olvidé.

¡No me malentiendas! Solamente he olvidado contártelo ¡No he olvidado a mi familia! Les he escrito regularmente y, ese día, envíe una carta para cada uno de mis parientes con regalos incluidos (pequeños, pero regalos después de todo)

¡Ah, sí! También le envié una lechuza a Hermione junto otro pequeño obsequio. Creo que se va a sorprender cuando lo vea.

¿Alguna vez te mencioné que nosotros mandamos nuestras cartas y paquetes por medio de lechuzas? Bueno, así es.

No tengo una lechuza propia (aunque me gustaría), pero hay una que pertenece a toda la familia Weasley. Su nombre es Errol.

Harry tiene una hermosa lechuza blanca llamada Hedwig.

Para esta fecha, he vuelto a escribir una carta para todos.

Estuve a punto de preguntarle a Harry si iba a escribirle a alguien también, pero luego me arrepentí puesto que dudo que tenga intenciones de escribir una carta a unas personas a quienes desprecia. Y, aunque decidiera hacerlo, posiblemente sus tíos y su primo terminarían tirando la carta a la basura o quemándola en la chimenea.

Quisiera seguir escribiéndote, pero no sé que más decir.

Se despide…

Ronald

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Leí todos los reviews y les agradezco mucho a todos por su apoyo ^^**

**¡Espero que también éste les haya gustado!**

**¡Nos leemos! **

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**


	6. Hermione ha vuelto ¡Hagamos una fiesta!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y este diario le pertenece a Ron...

* * *

Querido diario:

Apenas han pasado unos pocos días desde la última vez que te escribí. Tal vez te resulte extraño puesto que generalmente tardo más de una semana en escribirte, pero hay una razón para eso: no sé que hacer.

¿Sabes? Hay algo que quería decirte. No es fácil admitirlo, pero… te lo diré de todos modos.

Extraño a Hermione…

¡No te burles! (¿los diarios pueden burlarse?) Lo digo porque… bueno… hace mucho que no la veo y quisiera que estuviera aquí para contarle algunas cosas que sucedieron.

Tal vez pienses "_¿Y por qué diablos no me lo cuentas a mí? Soy tu diario… ¡Tengo derecho a saberlo!_"

¡Por supuesto que te lo contaré! Pero, diario, debes entender que no es lo mismo hablar de un tema con una persona que escribirle a un objeto inanimado. Sin ofender…

Verás, hasta hace poco Harry descubrió el espejo de Erised. Yo no estaba enterado de lo que era eso, hasta que me lo dijeron; por lo tanto no me parece raro que tú tampoco lo sepas, y es por eso que pienso explicártelo: es un espejo que muestra los mayores deseos de tu corazón.

Suena algo cursi al principio ¿verdad?

El punto es que, hace unos días, Harry interrumpió mi sueño nocturno diciéndome que había algo que yo debía ver. Parecía emocionado de modo que, aunque moría por volver a dormir, lo seguí para averiguar que rayos quería mostrarme.

Lo cierto es que valió la pena haberme levantado porque así pude observar con mis propios ojos lo que ese espejo era capaz de hacer.

Me miré al espejo y…

¿Sabes lo que vi?

Puede que me preguntes: "_Uh… ¿Viste tu reflejo, Ron?"_

Bueno… es obvio que sí, pero… ¿Sabes qué otra cosa vi?

¡Vamos! ¡Tú sabes la respuesta!

Acabo de decirte que el espejo muestra los sueños de las personas. Yo ya te he dicho cuáles son mis sueños al principio de tus páginas. ¡Deberías saberlo!

Suponiendo que lo acabas de recordarlos, te diré: ¡Así es, diario! Me vi a mí mismo con la copa del campeonato de Quidditch en la mano y siendo capitán del equipo. Incluso… ¡había sido seleccionado Premio Anual!

¡Cómo me hubiera gustado creer que el espejo mostraba el futuro! ¿No sería genial lograr alguna de estas cosas?

Pero volviendo a Harry…

Mi amigo se ha mirado al espejo y se ha visto ha sí mismo con sus padres. Como habrás imaginado comenzó a visitarlo frecuentemente…

El problema fue que Dumbledore descubrió a Harry y le aconsejó que dejara de observarlo (al espejo, no a él). Ahora lo ha escondido para que el chico no lo encuentre ya que, en su opinión, no le hará ningún bien.

En realidad, yo no le veo nada de malo. Creo que es genial…

Después de haber escuchado la historia del espejo, tal vez preguntes: "¿Por qué empezaste hablando de Hermione y no me contaste esto desde un principio?"

Lo cierto es que, ni yo lo sé diario. Creo que simplemente fue el primer pensamiento que acudió a mi cabeza en cuanto comencé a escribir...

Además, creo que es una lástima que Hermione no esté aquí. ¿Tú que crees que hubiera visto ella en el espejo?

Podría preguntárselo cuando vuelva, pero creo que aún no nos tenemos demasiada confianza para que me lo cuente.

Se despide frustrado…

Ronald.

Querido diario:

¡Hermione ha vuelto!

¿No te parece una noticia genial?

Le hemos contado todo lo que sucedió, pero no ha dicho gran cosa. No se mostró muy entusiasmada o, al menos, no tan entusiasmada como yo.

Tal vez el tema no le interesa mucho…

… O tal vez esté celosa de que nosotros hayamos visto nuestros sueños y ella no.

El punto es que ahora que ella ya está aquí, tendremos que seguir investigando ese asunto del tal Flamel. Después de recordar eso, me cuestioné si realmente era tan bueno que ella hubiera regresado, pero la respuesta siguió siendo "¡Claro que sí!".

Te preguntarás: "_¿por qué estás tan convencido?_"

La verdad es que estoy feliz de que esté de nuevo con nosotros. A veces me da la impresión de que, sin ella, las cosas no serían lo mismo (juro que no lo estoy diciendo por el tema de los deberes).

No estoy seguro de por qué, simplemente _lo sé_.

Por lo tanto, no me importa tener que pasar otras malditas semanas buscando información sobre ese hombre, si eso significa que mi amiga está conmigo y con Harry, otra vez.

Solamente quería decirte eso.

Ron

P/D: He vuelto a releer lo que escribí. ¡Merlín! ¡Ni que hubiera pasado 15 años sin verla! Demonios… Parece que pasar tanto tiempo en Hogwarts me ha vuelto sentimental.

Querido diario:

¡Al fin sabemos quién es Nicholas Flamel!

Ya era hora…

Tendríamos que haber hecho una fiesta para celebrarlo, pero no sería divertido que Harry, Hermione y yo fuéramos los únicos allí reunidos. No podríamos invitar a nadie más puesto que se supone que este asunto es secreto. Ni siquiera nosotros deberíamos saberlo…

Es curioso que no se celebren muchas fiestas en Hogwarts. Tal vez podríamos hacer alguna luego de que termine el campeonato de Quidditch. Eso sería en el caso de que ganáramos, claro. ¿Imaginas que todos los estudiantes y miembros del equipo accedieran a festejar una derrota?

Volviendo al tema principal….

¡Flamel es una alquimista! (o algo así)

Dicen que trabajó con Dumbledore para crear algo llamado "la piedra filosofal". Es un elixir que sirve para alargar tu vida. Flamel y su esposa tienen ya varios años pero, gracias al poder de la piedra, todavía siguen vivos.

Aquel hombre debe de ser muy inteligente para haber inventado algo así… ¡Tal vez incluso sea más listo que Hermione!

Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que eso es lo que está custodiando el perro de tres cabezas: la piedra filosofal.

Aún tenemos serias sospechas acerca de Snape.

Hay una pregunta que no para de dar vueltas en mi cabeza: si Snape realmente estuviera intentando robar la piedra… ¿para qué la querría?

Dudo que ese idiota esté interesado en ser inmortal, pero nunca se sabe...

Hablando del murciélago….

Snape va a ser el árbitro en el próximo partido.

¡Lo sé! No sé quién en su sano juicio pondría a semejante estúpido como árbitro. Además… ¡es un tramposo!

¿Es que la gente no recuerda el incidente del partido pasado?

¡Oh, Claro! ¡Nadie más lo vió! Y, aparentemente, "ver para creer" es la frase favorita de todos por aquí…

¿Ya te he dicho que odio a Snape?

Ron

Querido diario:

¡Ganamos!

No puedo creerlo. ¡Pensé que perderíamos por culpa de Snape!

Esta vez, Harry no atrapó la snitch con la boca. Lo hizo con la mano y sin problemas.

El partido fue genial. Lo raro fue que, a la noche de ese mismo día, Harry escuchó que Snape le ordenaba a Quirrel algo sobre que debía decirle una parte de los hechizos que había realizado para defender la piedra o, de lo contrario, lo consideraría como su enemigo.

¿Extraño, no lo crees?

Tal vez el murciélago simplemente estaba de mal humor por haber perdido el partido y necesitaba a alguien con quién descargarse.

Te he escrito muy seguido últimamente, así que es lógico que no tenga más novedades, por el momento.

Y… si no tengo nada más que decir… ¿por qué sigo escribiendo?

Ron.

P/D: ¿Crees que, ahora que ganamos, podamos hacer una gran fiesta?

Querido Diario:

¡HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!

¿Sabes? Sería genial que cantaras una canción de "Feliz Cumpleaños" para mí…

No, diario. No me he vuelto loco: sé que no puedes cantar. Me refería a que sería genial si _pudieras_ hacerlo.

De hecho, ahora que lo pienso…

¡Podría echarte un hechizo para que tuvieras una boca y cantaras!

No, suena ridículo…

¡Olvídate de que dije eso!

Si te resulta muy complicado hacer eso, tal vez lo tache más tarde… Además, no sólo sería vergonzoso si alguien viera a mi diario cantando, sino que también me resulta imposible lograr que lo hagas. No sé que clase de hechizo se debe usar para eso…

¡Y no es él único conjuro que no sé utilizar! Los pocos que he practicado no funcionan como deben. El único que he realizado correctamente desde mi llegada a Hogwarts hasta ahora es aquel que nos salvó a Harry, a Hermione y a mí del troll gigante.

La sabelotodo, ha estado insistiendo en que debería comenzar a estudiar para los exámenes.

¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? ¡Que está loca!

Todavía faltan varias semanas.

Aunque debería pedirle los apuntes que escribe en Historia de la Magia porque me he quedado dormido en varias clases y…

¡Suficiente!

¡Es mi cumpleaños! Debería dejar de hablar de tareas y exámenes.

Y ahora me dirás: "_Ron, tengo una duda. ¿Qué día es hoy? Porque tú nunca pones la fecha del día en cuanto comienzas a escribir_…"

¡Oh! ¡Es verdad!

Hoy es 1º de Marzo.

Los obsequios que recibí (y volvemos al tema de los regalos…) son muy diferentes el uno del otro.

¿Qué significa eso?

Ahora verás…

Harry me regaló varios paquetes de ranas de chocolate. (Me pregunto cómo supo que eran una de mis golosinas favoritas…) y Hermione me dio… ¡un libro!

¿En serio ella pensó que eso me gustaría? Pudo haber sido cualquier cosa, pero… ¿¡UN LIBRO?

¡Espera! La cosa no termina ahí, diario. Todavía falta lo peor…

¿¡Sabes cuál es el título del libro!

Se llama "EDUCACIÓN Y BUENOS MODALES"

¿¡Puedes creerlo!

Casi le grité por haberme dado semejante cosa. ¿Pero qué rayos me estaba insinuando? ¡Ella es la que no tiene buenos modales sólo por regalarme ese libro!

¿Te digo algo? Aún no hemos tenido la dichosa fiesta que tanto espero que hagamos pero, si algún día la tenemos y yo soy el anfitrión, Hermione no estará invitada.

Firma:

Ron Weasley.

P/D: Acabo de darme cuenta de que estaba tan enojado con ella, que olvidé darle las gracias por su obsequio. Tal vez si necesite el libro después de todo…

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!**

**¡Gracias otra vez por sus reviews! **

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**


	7. ¿La mejor aventura de mi vida?

**Disclaimer**: Ron le pertenece a J.K Rowling... y a Hermione...

* * *

Querido diario:

¡A qué no adivinas lo que tiene Hagrid!

"_Humm… ¿mucho pelo?"_

Bueno… sí. ¡Pero a que no adivinas que otra cosa tiene Hagrid!

"_Humm…_"

Antes de que digas cualquier disparate, te lo contaré yo: ¡tiene un huevo de dragón!

¿El problema? Es ilegal.

No sé que hará si lo descubren. ¡No quiero que vaya a la cárcel! Él no es ningún delincuente ni nada parecido, solamente tiene un extraño gusto por las criaturas mágicas.

Hablando de cosas extrañas y malas…

Descubrimos que hay varios hechizos que custodian la piedra. Sigo preocupado por el encuentro entre Snape y Quirrel. ¿Y si el murciélago quería saber cuál era el hechizo que faltaba para robar la piedra?

No es que sea paranoico. ¡Simplemente los hechos encajan!

Hoy no tengo muchas novedades, de modo que quería discutir un asunto contigo que, por primera vez, no tiene nada que ver con Hermione, ni con Harry, ni con mi familia, ni con profesores o deberes.

Verás…

En la mayoría de las películas y en los libros que mi hermana Ginny lee, las chicas que escriben en sus diarios (esto es vergonzoso), finalizan lo que dicen con un "_Tuya_…" y la firma de la chica.

Estaba pensando en que, ya que nuestra relación avanzó hasta la etapa del "_querido diario_", también debería poner algo como eso, pero… ¡me parece ridículo!

Permíteme explicarte…

En primer lugar: yo no soy tuyo, ¡tú eres mío!

En segundo lugar: ¿no te parece un poco cursi?

Y en tercer lugar: ¡yo no soy una chica!

Sin embargo, no pierdo nada con intentar…

Te diré que haremos: escribiré "Tuyo…" al final de este escrito y luego decidiré si vuelvo a ponerlo otro día, dependiendo de lo que me parezca.

¿Listo?

¡Aquí vamos!

Saludos, diario.

Tuyo…

Ronald Bilius Weasley.

P/D: Humm…. No suena tan mal. Supongo que podré acostumbrarme…

Querido diario:

¡Ya nació el dragón de Hagrid!

Lo más seguro es que este hecho te sorprenda: "_¿¡Ya nació la criatura! ¿Tan rápido?"_

¡No, Diario! Solamente he pasado mucho tiempo sin escribirte…

¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡Tienes serios problemas para ubicarte en el tiempo! Esto ya pasó una vez, hace poco, cuando me preguntaste por qué había llegado tan rápido la Navidad…

"_Tal vez no puedo ubicarme en el tiempo porque cierto pelirrojo se niega a escribir la fecha del día en mis páginas…_"

¡Basta de discutir conmigo! Si no dejas de contestarme, dejaré de llamarte "querido".

(Merlín, ¿qué hago discutiendo con un diario? Definitivamente, comienzo a perder la cordura…)

¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah sí!

Verás…

Yo iba a alimentar al dragón de Hagrid todas las noches. Todo iba bien puesto que recordaba algunas de las cosas que mi hermano Charlie (¿recuerdas que te dije que trabajaba con dragones?) me había enseñado. Pero, un día, esa maldita criatura… ¡me mordió la mano!

Fue muy doloroso….

Mi pobre mano estaba hinchada y verde. Apenas podía moverla, así que supongo que imaginarás que es por eso que no te escribí antes…

El punto es que, el día en que el dragón nació, nos pareció ver a Malfoy. Luego pensé que tal vez nos estábamos volviendo paranoicos por el hecho de estar tratando con algo ilegal y no nos preocupamos mucho por el asunto. Después de todo… no podíamos estar seguros de que el rubio idiota de verdad nos había estado observando.

Sucede que hasta hace unos días estaba sentado en la enfermería (esperando que mi mano se recuperara) y Malfoy vino a verme con la excusa de que su inesperada visita era por un tema de los deberes. Si, claro… ¡Cómo si yo fuera un genio en esas cosas!

Lo que en realidad hizo aquel maldito fue robarme un libro en el que tenía una carta que me había enviado Charlie.

Yo le había escrito a mi hermano explicándole lo de la criatura de Hagrid y él me había respondido diciéndome el horario en el que nos podríamos encontrar para que pudiera llevarse a Norbert a Rumania.

Si, diario. Norbert es el nombre del dragón. ¿Extraño no lo crees? Sin embargo, creo que es mejor que "Fluffy".

No hace falta ser un genio para saber para qué quería la carta Malfoy...

Lo malo es que no podíamos cambiar la fecha ni el lugar en donde nos debíamos encontrar.

¿El resultado?

Descubrieron a Harry, a Hermione y a Neville en las afueras del castillo muy tarde en la noche y le quitaron 150 puntos a Gryffindor…

Seguramente pensarás: "_Espera un minuto. Entiendo lo de Harry y Hermione, pero… ¿Neville? ¿Qué estaba él haciendo ahí_?"

Muy buena pregunta, diario.

Lo cierto es que debió parecerle muy injusto ya que el simplemente estaba intentando ayudarnos…

Neville había oído decir a Malfoy que iba a acusarnos con Mcgonagall y había salido del castillo para buscarnos y advertirnos de los planes del idiota.

Pero… ¡Ja! También le quitaron puntos a Slytherin porque, sin importar cuales fueran las intenciones del rubio imbécil, él también estaba fuera de la cama a un horario indebido…

Todos los chicos de Gryffindor están furiosos con Harry y Hermione por haber hecho que le quitaran tantos puntos a nuestra casa…

Como habrás supuesto, yo no estuve allí esa noche ya que me encontraba en la enfermería pero, de cualquier manera, a mí también me odian por el sólo hecho de hablar con el chico cicatriz y la chica castaña.

Siento pena por Hermione…

Creo que no la está pasando muy bien con todo esto.

"_¿Y qué hay de Harry? ¿No sientes pena por él también?_"

Bueno… por supuesto que sí. Pero… ¡es Harry Potter! Él sabe arreglárselas solo…

Saludos.

Ron

Querido diario:

¿Recuerdas al _innombrable_?

Si, ese mago malvado que mató a los padres de Harry…

Pues…

¡Mi amigo lo vió!

Te preguntarás: "_¿Qué quieres decir con que lo vió? ¿¡NO ME DIJISTE QUE ESTABA MUERTO!_"

Bueno… ¡lo estaba!

Al menos eso parece… ¡No lo sé!

Verás…

Harry estaba cumpliendo con un castigo que le habían impuesto después de lo que sucedió la otra noche con el asunto del dragón. Se suponía que debían ir al Bosque Prohibido a buscar algo para Hagrid pero, por el camino, mi amigo se encontró con una _cosa. _

Según lo que le explicaron, y luego por lo que él dedujo, esa cosa que anda rondando por el bosque es… bueno…_el_ _innombrable_.

Seguramente ya estás harto de que lo llame "_el innombrable_", pero…. ¡no me apetece escribir su nombre y creo que jamás lo haré!

Sé que esto te desilusiona…

Humm…

Escucha, si estás verdaderamente interesado en saber cómo se llama, tal vez pueda decírtelo. Creo que mereces que te lo cuente, después de haberme estado escuchando durante tantos meses.

Bien…

Haremos esto: mencionaré su nombre letra por letra. Luego, únelas y obtendrás su nombre.

Es este:

V – O – L – D – E – M – O – R – T

Listo.

¡Espero que eso te baste porque nunca más volveré a escribirlo!

Siguiendo con el tema…

Mira, diario, no es como si desconfiara de Harry, pero quisiera creer que tal vez el chico está confundido, que lo que realmente vió fue una criatura horrible que lo asustó mucho y él pensó que era… aquel mago que asesino a sus padres.

Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, Harry es muy considerado y no nos hubiera contado a Hermione y a mí algo que sabe que nos aterra sin estar seguro de lo que vió…

No sé que pensar…

Ron.

P/D: Olvidé decirte que esta semana fueron los exámenes, pero… ¡a quién le interesa!

P/D 2: ¡Oh si! A Hermione le interesa…

Querido diario:

No sé por donde empezar….

Bueno…

Estoy en la enfermería.

"_Sí. Lo sé, Ron. ¡Ya me lo dijiste_!"

¡No, diario tonto!

Ha pasado una semana desde que te escribí por última vez y, ahora, estoy en la enfermería, _otra vez._

"_Y… ¿Por qué vuelves a estar en la enfermería? ¿Eres propenso a los accidentes o qué?_"

¡Diario!

¡Esto es serio!

Tendrás que ser paciente puesto que lo que te voy a contar a continuación es una historia muy larga…

Sucede que Hagrid tuvo la genial idea de comentarle a la persona que le dio el huevo de Norbert que Fluffy se dormía con la música.

¿Puedes creer que semejante bestia se calme con algo tan pacífico?

Una palabra: raro.

Bueno… no es de extrañar. Hagrid es extremadamente raro de por sí.

Me pregunto por qué el interés de criar todos esos pequeños monstruos. ¡No sé si no lo ha notado pero esas cosas no son mascotas!

Pero eso no es importante…

El punto es que sospechamos que esa persona con la que se encontró Hagrid era Snape. Fuimos a decírselo a Dumbledore, pero Mcgonagall se encargó de informarnos que el director se había ido al ministerio.

Pensamos que el murciélago aprovecharía la oportunidad e intentaría robar la piedra esa misma noche.

No había tiempo que perder.

Cuando el resto de los estudiantes se fueron a sus camas, nosotros nos dirigimos al pasillo del séptimo piso.

Por el camino nos encontramos con Neville, que trató de detenernos porque no quería que le quitaran más puntos a Gryffindor. Si nos los seguían quitando, no ganaríamos la copa de las casas y perderíamos nuestra oportunidad de aplastar a los Slytherin de una vez por todas. Pero… ¡Al diablo con los puntos! Esto era algo mucho más importante.

Entonces, Hermione le lanzó un hechizo y… lo petrificó. ¡Realmente dio miedo! No me malentiendas, fue asombroso e impresionante, pero… aún así dio miedo.

Llegamos a la puerta por la cual habíamos entrado por error la vez anterior y tocamos música para Fluffy.

Funcionó: se quedó dormido al instante.

Caminos hacia la puerta-trampa que estaba en el suelo pero, al atravesarla, caímos encima de una planta llamada "lazo del diablo".

Esa planta tiene la habilidad de detectar cuando estás nervioso y, si ese es tu estado de ánimo, te ahorca hasta asfixiarte.

Pero yo todavía no sabía eso…

Sí, diario. Me puse muy nervioso. Por más que trataba, no podía calmarme…

Mis amigos se calmaron y lograron traspasar la planta. Eso sólo me puso peor… ¡Yo también quería que me liberaran!

Entonces Hermione recordó que la "lazo del diablo" odia la luz. La castaña realizó el hechizo y… ¿sabes qué? ¡Resultó!

Amo a esa chica….

Si no fuera por ella, tal vez ahora estaría muerto, y…

"_¿Momento? ¿¡Dijiste que la amas!_"

Bueno…sí, pero… ¡Diario! ¡Sabes que no lo dije literalmente!

Lo que quise decir fue… "quiero a esa chica"

¿_¡Qué quieres decir con que la "quieres"? Suena muy posesivo y... ¿no es un poco pronto para eso?"_

¿Qué…? ¡No! Quiero decir… ¡Sí! Es decir… ¡No la quiero de _esa_ forma! ¡La quiero de la otra! Le tengo mucho cariño y…

¡Argh!

¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! ¡Ya deja de molestarme con el tema de Hermione!

Ejem, ejem. Como iba diciendo…

La planta nos soltó a los tres y seguimos con nuestro recorrido hacia la piedra. Pero nos encontramos con otro obstáculo: había una escoba en una habitación junto con millones de llaves con pequeñas alitas.

¿Qué debíamos hacer?

Atrapar la llave correcta y abrir la puerta para pasar a la siguiente habitación. Sin embargo, había una pregunta que debíamos responder primero: ¿cuál de todas era?

Bueno…nos dimos cuenta de que había una llave muy vieja con un ala rota. Supusimos que debía ser esa.

Entonces Harry (quien mejor que el buscador más joven de Hogwarts en los últimos 100 años para hacer el trabajo), voló en la escoba y atrapó la llave en cuestión.

Logramos atravesar la puerta. ¡Pero no creas que los problemas terminaron ahí!

Esta vez, fue _mi_ turno de lucirme…

¿Te haces una idea de qué encontramos en el cuarto?

Un tablero de ajedrez.

Seguramente estarás riendo a carcajadas, diciendo algo como "_Muy buen chiste._ _Ya, en serio… ¿qué es lo que encontraste?_"

Pero… ¡No es una broma!

"_¡Oh! ¿Es en serio?"_

¡Claro que sí! Todo lo que digo es serio…

"_Ronald…_"

Sí, lo sé. Está bien, no _todo_ lo es. ¡Pero siempre te digo la verdad!

(Nota: dejar de conversar contigo… o conmigo… ¡o lo que sea!)

En fin.

El tablero era enorme y tenía las mismas características del ajedrez mágico: las fichas se movían por el tablero según las órdenes que les dieras y se destruían entre sí.

El objetivo era… ¡adivinaste! Jugar (y ganar, obviamente) para pasar a la siguiente habitación.

¡Quién diría que mi "talento" serviría de algo algún día!

Harry, Hermione y yo jugamos como si fueran las piezas del tablero. Yo era el caballo y ordenaba cada uno de los movimientos que debían hacerse…

Lo bueno es que, gracias a mí, ganamos el partido de ajedrez. Lo malo es que me tuve que sacrificar al caballo (y por lo tanto, a mí mismo) para que Harry pudiera seguir adelante. La pieza de la reina golpeó a la mía y me caí, haciéndome mucho daño.

Y así fue como terminé en la enfermería…

Creo que me estoy mejorando. En el momento en que terminé en el suelo, pensé que me moriría respirando ese humo del fuego que causó toda esa destrucción y con tanto dolor en todo mi cuerpo.

Es una suerte que Hermione estuviera allí para ayudarme. Fue muy linda conmigo…

Ni se te ocurra decir algo al respecto de eso último, diario.

Aún no tengo noticias de Harry pero, en cuánto sepa que sucedió con él, te lo diré. Espero que esté bien… ¡No me gustaría perder a uno de mis mejores amigos!

Ya he escrito mucho por un día y todavía sigo débil, así que me despido.

Tuyo

Ron.

Querido diario:

¡Harry está bien!

¿Puedes creer que, después de todo, el culpable de todo no fue Snape?

Así es. Quién estuvo detrás de todo esto realmente fue… Quirrel.

¡Nunca lo hubiera sospechado!

Harry presiente que _el innombrable_ sigue vivo. Bueno… no "_vivo" _exactamente, pero parecido. Mi amigo dice que _ya-sabes-quién _estaba poseyendo a Quirrel o algo parecido.

Personalmente, prefiero no pensar mucho en eso.

La piedra filosofal fue destruida y ahora casi todo volvió a la normalidad.

¡Ganamos la copa de las casas!

A pesar de haber perdido varios puntos a lo largo del año, gracias a nuestra última hazaña, nos sumaron más y terminamos teniendo un puntaje mayor que el de los despreciables Slytherin. ¡Ja! Debiste haber visto la cara que puso Malfoy…

¿Sabes? Ahora que el año ya terminó, extrañaré Hogwarts.

Tengo la impresión de que me he acostumbrado a esto de las aventuras y volver a casa será muy aburrido…

Extrañaré a Hermione y a Harry. Sin embargo, me consuela saber que tal vez podamos seguir en contacto mediante cartas. No será lo mismo, pero… es mejor que nada.

Lo único positivo que se me ocurre es que volveré a ver a Henry y a Jessica.

Aún me preocupa lo que les voy a decir. Hace varios meses que no les escribo y, las pocas veces que lo hice, jamás les comenté quienes eran mis amigos o qué otras cosas extraordinarias me sucedieron después del incidente con el perro de tres cabezas.

Ahora no puedo solamente ir y decirles _"¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Lamento no haberles enviado ninguna carta en tanto tiempo, y… ¿Alguna vez les mencioné que soy el mejor amigo de Harry Potter? Sí, el de la cicatriz. Bueno, él y una chica llamada Hermione (con la que discuto todo el tiempo, pero que accede a hacer mis deberes) estuvieron conmigo la mayor parte del año y juntos salvamos a la comunidad mágica, evitando que una piedra que te concede la inmortalidad cayera en manos de un mago malvado. Y, díganme… ¿Ustedes qué hicieron?_"

Definitivamente, no.

Puedo intentar decírselos pero, no importa la manera en que se los cuente, dudo que me crean.

Bueno… No me ha ido nada mal para ser mi primer año en el colegio de magia y hechicería ¿verdad?

Saludos.

Ronald Bilius Weasley.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! ^^**

**Espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado… **

**¡Nos leemos!**

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**


	8. Harry, Hermione y el idiota de Lockhart

**Disclaimer**: No soy Rowling y los personajes no me pertenecen...

* * *

Querido diario:

Solamente han pasado dos semanas desde que estoy aquí, en mi casa, y ya siento que estoy muriendo de aburrimiento…

Le he contado a Henry y Jessica acerca de mis aventuras en Hogwarts. Naturalmente, no me creyeron al principio. Al final insistí tanto que terminaron por convencerse de que lo que decía era verdad (no estoy seguro de si fue eso o solamente me dijeron que me creían porque querían que cerrara la boca y dejara el tema de una vez).

Lo que me incomoda es que, últimamente, me da la impresión de que Jessica está cada vez más distante conmigo. No estoy seguro de si esa es la palabra correcta, pero hay algo en ella que ya no es lo mismo.

Decidí preguntarle a Henry qué era lo que le pasaba y me dijo que ella estaba celosa de que hubiera hecho nuevos amigos y que le daba la impresión de que había sido reemplazada.

¿Quieres saber mi opinión?

¡Está siendo ridícula!

No le dije nada al respecto, supongo que ya se le pasará.

Henry, por su parte, se ha vuelto más cercano a Jessica. Claro: ellos van al mismo colegio y tiene sus propios asuntos… ¡pero apostaría a que nunca han luchado contra un troll de la montaña!

A pesar de ser buenos amigos, esos dos discuten cada vez más y se están volviendo insoportables. Sin embargo, lo que me molesta es que parece que Jess ya no es tan amiga mía como antes. Parece que es más amiga de Henry.

Me siento reemplazado…

Ron

P/D: Si, estoy siendo ridículo.

P/D 2: Quisiera que Hermione estuviera aquí para poder discutir con ella…

Querido diario:

Sigo aburrido.

Extraño al chico cicatriz y a la chica castaña….

Hermione me envió una carta hace poco. Le respondí inmediatamente e incluso la invité a casa pero, para mi desilusión, me respondió que no podrá venir a la Madriguera.

Te preguntarás: "¿_La Madriguera_?"

Si, diario. Así es como mi familia y yo llamamos a nuestro hogar.

Ahora, mi mejor amiga y yo nos escribimos regularmente.

Lamentablemente, no puedo decir lo mismo de Harry.

No sé que diablos le pasa, pero le he escrito cuatro cartas y todavía no contesta ninguna.

Ron

Querido diario:

Harry sigue sin responder. Le envié unas siete cartas (y eso que el 7 es el número mágico de la suerte), pero… nada.

Comienzo a preocuparme.

¿Qué tal si le pasó algo malo?

"_¡Sí, Ron! ¿Qué tal si el innombrable poseyó a sus tíos o su primo y, ahora, está intentando matar a tu amigo_?"

Humm… No puede ser eso.

Acabo de recordar que Harry me comentó algo acerca de una especie de magia que su madre le hizo antes de que la asesinaran. Se sacrificó por él y ahora tú-sabes-quién no puede tocarlo.

Entonces… ¿qué sucedió?

¿Y si ya no le caigo bien?

Tal vez se aburrió de mí. Después de todo, podría tener amigos mejores que yo…

Ronald

Querido diario:

¡Ya ven diez cartas!

De acuerdo. Ya no soporto más.

Le escribiré a Hermione y le preguntaré si Harry tampoco respondió a sus cartas.

R

Querido diario:

¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry!

Si, ya sé. Ahora me vas a decir algo como: "_Genial, pero… Oye ¿qué día es hoy_?"

¡Ten un poco de paciencia! Estaba a punto de escribirlo…

La fecha del día es 31 de julio.

Hablando del chico cicatriz…

¡Tampoco ha contestado a las cartas de Hermione!

Definitivamente, algo no anda nada bien.

Con o sin el innombrable, lo más probable es que sus tíos lo estén maltratando. Es por eso que estoy planeando junto con mis hermanos, Fred y George, rescatar a Harry de la casa de esos malditos muggles.

El problema es… ¿cómo lo haremos?

Ron

Querido diario:

¡Lo tengo!

Mi padre le ha hecho algunas modificaciones a un artefacto muggle llamado automóvil. Ahora, esa cosa puede volar (Una modificación muy sutil, ¿verdad?).

¡Eso es lo que usaremos para ir hasta la casa de los tíos de Harry!

Saludos

Ron.

Querido diario:

¡Harry ya está en mi casa!

La operación "_Roba-el auto-volador-de-tu-padre-y-salva-a-tu-mejor-amigo" funcionó a la perfección"_

No nos equivocamos cuando pensamos que Harry estaba sufriendo en la casa de los muggles. De hecho, tenía barrotes en su ventana.

¡No estoy exagerando! En serio los tenía.

Pobre chico… ¡parecía un preso!

¿Sabes? Mi amigo me informó que no respondió a ninguna de mis cartas (ni las de Hermione) porque un elfo doméstico llamado Dobby las escondió.

Los elfos domésticos son unas criaturas que están sometidos a ser esclavos. Conozco muchas familias de magos que los usan como sirvientes y parece que sus dueños disfrutan de la situación y son muy bien atendidos. ¡Es por eso que, cuando me case, quiere tener un elfo doméstico!

Ya sé lo que me vas a decir ahora: "_Ron… lo que te dijo Harry sobre ese tal Dobby, parece una excusa estúpida del tipo 'Lo siento, profesora. Pero no puedo entregarle mi informe porque el perro se comió mi tarea' ¿No lo crees_?"

Sí, eso fue lo que pensé. Pero si mi amigo lo dice, yo le creo.

"_Aww. Eso es muy tierno, Ronnie_…"

¡Oh, cállate! ¡Y no me llames Ronnie!

"_Esta bien, pero… ¿Para qué querría esas criatura esconder sus cartas_?"

El chico cicatriz dice que Dobby esperaba que él creyera que nosotros no la habíamos escrito en todo el verano; de esa manera, Harry pensaría que nos habíamos olvidado de él y no querría volver a Hogwarts. La idea del elfo es que eso sucediera ya que, según él, ir al colegio este año sería peligroso para mi amigo…

_"¡Es ridículo_!"

¡Lo sé! ¿Qué piensa? ¿Qué un monstruo aterrador llegará este año para asesinarlo? Además… ¿al elfo qué le interesa?

Bueno, al menos ya sabemos que el innombrable no poseyó a ninguno de sus parientes durante su estadía en la casa de los muggles.

Por supuesto, mi madre nos castigó a mis hermanos y a mí por haber conducido el auto sin permiso. Ella ama a Harry como si se tratara de su propio hijo (yo diría que a veces parece que lo quiere más a él que a mí).

Mi querida y única hermana ha estado todo el verano hablando de lo fabuloso que es Harry, de lo lindo que es Harry y de lo valiente que es Harry.

¡Es de lo único que hablaba! Harry, Harry y más Harry…

Es por eso que no comprendo por qué Ginny se pasa el tiempo tropezando cada vez que ve a mi amigo o escondiéndose de él cuando se le presenta la oportunidad.

¡Quién entiende a las mujeres!

Hablando de eso…

¿Ya te he dicho que extraño a Hermione?

Ron.

Querido diario:

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Hoy, hace más de un año que te escribo. Gracias por soportar a este molesto pelirrojo y sus pensamientos inmaduros. (Si, lo admito abiertamente. Soy inmaduro ¿y qué?)

Por cierto…

¡Falta menos tiempo para ver a Hermione! Digo… para ir a Hogwarts.

Este año, Ginny también asistirá al colegio puesto que ya ha cumplido la edad requerida para ingresar.

¿Cuáles serán mis útiles?

De segunda mano, por supuesto.

Aún así, compraremos una que otra cosa nueva para mí y mis hermanos.

Lo bueno es que, ahora que lo recuerdo, no tendré que esperar hasta el 1º de septiembre (día en el que comienzan las clases, por si no lo sabes) para ver a la chica castaña.

Nos encontraremos en el Callejón Diagon.

Sin nada más que decir, se despide…

Ronald Weasley.

Querido diario:

¿Sabes? Después de tanta espera, me siento estúpido por no haber saludado a Hermione de una mejor manera. No es como si le hubiera dado una bienvenida muy entusiasta. No se por qué, a último momento, me acobardé y no le di el gran abrazo que seguramente ella esperaba (¿o que yo esperaba? No lo sé).

Pero esto no es lo que más importa. Ni yo sé por qué escribí eso.

"_¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes? ¡Pero si te has pasado hablando de ella durante todo el verano!_"

Cállate, diario. Además…. ¡Ya te dije que estaba aburrido!

El punto es que, luego de que nos encontramos, fuimos a la librería Flourish y Blotts. Allí, vimos a nuestro nuevo profesor de defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… firmando autógrafos.

Su nombre es Gilderoy Lockhart.

¿Quieres saber qué opino de él?

Idiota. Eso es lo que opino.

¡Mi madre está loca por él! Y también Hermione…

Personalmente, no entiendo que le ven las mujeres. Solamente es un creído.

Hablando de idiotas…

Nos encontramos con Malfoy y su padre.

Se burló de nosotros por ser pobres y del puesto en el ministerio que tiene mi padre.

Comenzamos a discutir y, prácticamente, terminamos a los golpes.

Odio al estúpido de Malfoy.

Sí, sé que ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo!

¿Te digo algo? Eso es lo bueno de tener un diario: puedes repetirle lo mismo una y otra vez sólo para desahogarte.

Saludos.

Ron.

P/D: No tengo idea de cómo pasó, pero Ginny ha conseguido un diario. Supongo que estaba celosa de que yo tuviera a alguien a quién contarle mis secretos y ella no.

P/D 2: ¡Oh no! ¿Eso significa que ella ya sabe que tengo un diario? Espero que no le diga nada a Hermione.

P/D 3: Espero que tampoco le diga nada a Harry…

Querido diario:

¡Ya estoy en Hogwarts!

Oye, ¿sabes cómo se siente la humillación?

Pues, yo sí.

Te explicaré…

Todo comenzó cuando Harry y yo llegamos tarde a la plataforma 9 y ¾ y perdimos el expreso, de modo que tuvimos que buscar otra forma de llegar al colegio.

A falta de otras opciones, terminamos viajando en el coche volador.

¡Si supieras el pánico que me dio cuando comenzamos a elevarnos! Yo no había conducido el día en que fuimos a rescatar a Harry, así que… ¡estaba nervioso!

Debo admitir que no lo estaba haciendo nada bien

Lo bueno es que, al final, llegamos a destino.

Lo malo fue… nuestro aterrizaje.

Terminamos estrellándonos contra el sauce boxeador que está a unos metros del castillo.

Por si te lo estás preguntando, el sauce boxeador es un árbol que pega puñetazos a todo aquél que se le acerca.

Posiblemente te hagas una idea de cómo quedó el coche. Si tu respuesta es "completamente destruido", estás en lo correcto.

Y… ¿sabes qué otra cosa está destruida?

Mi varita.

Bueno, no está destruida exactamente… Sólo está rota. Creo que intentaré pegarla con cinta adhesiva. ¿Qué? ¡Nunca se sabe! Tal vez funcione…

Hermione al principio, no había creído el rumor que circulaba de "la-forma-en-que-Potter-y-Weasley-llegaron-al-colegio". Tendrías que haber visto su cara de sorpresa cuando se lo confirmamos…

Obviamente, nos castigaron.

Cuando mi madre se enteró, me envió un vociferador.

Aquí viene la parte en que me siento humillado…

Un vociferador es una carta que te grita todo lo que escribieron en ella.

La voz de mi madre no paraba de decir lo decepcionada que estaba y lo imprudente que era, entre otras cosas. Y lo peor es que… ¡estaba en el Gran salón junto a miles de alumnos!

¡Nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza! Ni siquiera cuando Snape me reprochaba por lo mal que salían mis pociones…

Ya que tocamos el tema de los profesores…

Las clases de Lockhart son las más estúpidas que he visto/oído en mi vida.

Otra cosa que me molesta es que mi hermana (quien ha entrado a Gryffindor y, afortunadamente, no rompió la tradición) también está embobada con él.

Repito: ¡No sé que le ven!

Ron.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Sé que suena repetitivo, pero lo digo en serio, ¡gracias!**

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**


	9. Cuestión de sangre

**Disclaimer**: Supongo que, a estas alturas, todos ya deberían saber que no soy J.K Rowling y que los personajes no me pertenecen. ¿Verdad?

* * *

Querido diario:

Hoy (19 de septiembre) es el cumpleaños de mi querida amiga, la increíble, la inteligente, la maravillosa, la incomprensible, la competitiva, la mandona, la insoportable…

"_Ejem_"

…¡Hermione Granger!

Amo a esa chica…

(Como digas una palabra acerca de este último comentario, te arrancaré todas tus hojas. ¿Entendido?)

Estaba pensando en qué podía regalarle y me decidí por un libro muy cursi de esos que le gustan tanto a las chicas. Supongo que a ella también le gustará…

Aunque creo que, de cualquier manera, es mejor que un libro que se llame "Educación y Buenos Modales"

Ron.

Querido diario:

¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco!

¡Estúpido Malfoy y estúpida varita!

Tal vez preguntes con tono cansino: "_¿Y ahora que te hizo? Y… ¿Por qué crees que tu varita es estúpida?_"

¡Buena pregunta, diario!

Verás…

El rubiecito llamó a la pobre de Hermione "sangre impura". Así es como le dicen los magos sin cerebro como Malfoy a los hijos de ambos padres sin magia, o de una madre bruja y padre muggle, o viceversa.

Estúpido, idiota, imbécil, tarado.

Es decir… ¿¡Puedes creerlo!

Las personas como él se hacen llamar "sangre pura". Se cree la gran cosa sólo porque sus dos padres son magos.

¿Por qué no puede mantener su bocota cerrada?

Digo, yo también soy hijo de magos, pero no por eso ando pavoneándome por el colegio contándoles a todos sobre mi árbol genealógico.

Si están orgullosos de su sangre, bien por ellos. ¡Pero que dejen a los demás en paz!

El Slytherin hizo que mi amiga se sintiera mal. La chica ya estaba al borde del llanto y yo sólo estaba cada vez más furioso.

No sé por qué, pero nuevamente se activó ese instinto protector que llevo dentro de mí.

Quería matar a Malfoy. ¡Es una lástima que no supiera cuál era el hechizo que se debía usar para hacerlo!

A falta de algo mejor, utilicé un conjuro que hace que la persona a la cual se lo lanzas comience a vomitar babosas. Sin embargo tuve un problema… ¿Recuerdas que mi varita se había roto cuando nos estrellamos? Bueno… no volvió a ser la misma desde ese accidente; los hechizos ya no dan muy buenos resultados.

"¿_Ron…por qué te arriesgaste a usar tu varita si sabes que algo andaba mal con ella_?"

Bueno… ¡Entiéndelo! Fue un impulso del momento…

El punto es que el hechizo rebotó y me dio a mí (¡Igual que el innombrable y Harry con la maldición asesina! Me pregunto si la teoría de Dumbledore del amor y todo eso estará equivocada y que, lo que realmente pasó, fue que a ya-sabes-quién se le rompió la varita)

Así que… ya te imaginarás.

¡Yo fui quién terminé vomitando babosas! ¿¡Es esto lo que consigues cuando defiendes a alguien!

Después de lo que pasó, aún sigo con un sabor amargo en la boca…

…literalmente.

Saludos.

Ronald

P/D: (Nota para mí: la cinta adhesiva no sirve para pegar cosas mágicas)

Querido diario:

Esto es muy extraño…

Harry dice que oye voces.

¡Sí! Nos contó a Hermione y a mí que escucha una voz escalofriante que lo llama y que dice que quiere matarlo. Lo que nos comenta se asemeja mas a un diálogo sacado de una película de terror.

A veces, ese chico me preocupa…

Lo peor es que Hermione y yo no escuchamos nada y eso significa que nuestro amigo se ha vuelto loco, o bien nos estamos quedando sordos. Aunque esto último es menos probable

Creo que Harry está traumado con lo que sucedió el año pasado y ahora cree que cualquiera quiere matarlo.

Te mantendré al tanto.

Ron

Querido diario:

Aparentemente, Ginny no sabe de tu existencia.

Cuando le pregunté si había algún motivo especial para tener su propio diario, no me dedicó la típica mirada pícara que hubiera hecho de haber sabido que te tenía.

Conozco a mi hermana y sé que no hubiera perdido la oportunidad de tocar el tema y molestarme eternamente, de modo que… ¡sigues siendo un secreto!

Eso sí, desde hace varios días, la noto muy extraña. Está pálida (su piel es pálida, pero ahora lo está mas de lo normal) y parecía como si se hubiera pasado la tarde llorando.

No sé que le pasa… ¡Mi hermana no suele llorar por cualquier cosa! De hecho, es algo muy raro en ella.

Le he preguntado qué le sucede y ella me respondió que no era nada. La miré a los ojos me di cuenta de que estaba mintiendo, pero ella insistió diciendo que yo no comprendería y que la dejara en paz.

Quisiera echarle un vistazo a su diario para ver qué es lo que la tiene tan mal y poder ayudarla. El problema es que siempre lo lleva con ella…

Humm… ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en que también podría quitárselo a la fuerza, pero estoy seguro de que se enojaría conmigo y lo que menos quiero en este momento es molestarla mientras que ella, aparentemente, no está nada bien.

Ronald

P/D: Si, soy un tierno hermano mayor. ¡Adelante, búrlate!

Querido diario:

¡Harry ha escuchado la voz otra vez!

Casi me da un infarto cuando nos anunció casi gritando que iban a asesinar a alguien. ¡Y yo seguía sin oír nada!

Cuando ya me estaba asustando ante la idea de que mi amigo se hubiera vuelto loco y hubiera que llevarlo de forma urgente a la enfermería, vimos algo… ¡horrible!

En la pared habían escrito: "La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta. Teman, enemigos del Heredero". Pero no vayas a creer que estaba escrito con crayones de colores. Estaba escrito con… ¡sangre!

Todo estaba inundado.

Y… ¿Recuerdas a la señora Norris? Si, la gata de Filch que tanto se parece a su dueño. Bueno, ella estaba colgada debajo de esa terrible frase y…. petrificada.

En serio, ¡la escena daba miedo!

Le darán a la gata un poco de poción de mandrágora, para logar que vuelva a la normalidad. Dicen que tardará un tiempo; personalmente, a mí no me importa mucho ese animal.

Hay otra cosa que Harry yo vimos en ese momento…

Arañas.

Diario…tengo que confesarte algo respecto a eso.

Les tengo pánico…

¡Es por un trauma que tuve en mi dulce infancia!

Cuando tenía cuatro años, Fred convirtió mi osito de peluche (ríete de eso, si quieres) en una tarántula.

Ahora no puedo ni verlas sin paralizarme o sin que me de un escalofrío.

El punto es que no sé cómo fue que eso sucedió justo después de que Harry escuchara la "voz del asesino".

Repito: esto es extraño.

Ahora, tengo algo que explicarte. Verás…

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin son los apellidos de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Supongo que, en base a la descripción que te hice anteriormente sobre las características que tenían cada una de las casas, podrás deducir la personalidad que esos hombres y mujeres tenían…

El caso es que Hermione ha preguntado a nuestro profesor de Historia de la Magia acerca de qué diablos es la cámara de los secretos. Le respondió que es una cámara…

"_¿En serio? ¡Nunca lo hubiera imaginado!-tono sarcástico_-"

¡No me interrumpas! Déjame terminar…

Es una cámara que creó Slytherin a espaldas de los otros fundadores y que solamente podría abrir el heredero de su casa. Dijo que, cuando eso pasara, desencadenaría el horror que encerraba.

Suena algo aterrador ¿No lo crees?

Ron

Querido diario:

Todo el mundo cree que Harry es el heredero de Slytherin.

¡No entiendo cómo la gente puede pensar algo como eso!

Es cierto que encontraron a mi amigo en "la escena del crimen", pero eso no significa que sea el culpable.

Sospechamos que tal vez Malfoy sabe algo acerca del verdadero heredero es por eso que estamos que intentaremos preparar algo llamado "poción multijugos" que sirve para adoptar la apariencia de otra persona, pero conservando tu propia personalidad. De esa manera podremos entrar secretamente a la casa de los Slytherin y averiguar más cosas.

Por cierto, conocí una fantasmita conocida como "Myrtle, la llorona" mientras estaba en el baño de las niñas…

"_Ronald…sin ofender, pero… ¿¡Qué rayos hacías en el baño de las niñas!"_

¡Diario! No es lo que tú crees…

¡Es por la preparación de esa poción de la que te hable!

¿Qué pensaste tú?

Ron

Querido diario:

¡Hubo otro petrificado!

Y esta vez es un humano…

¿Nombre? Colin Creevey.

No lo conozco mucho. Todo lo que sé es que el chico siempre estaba revoloteando alrededor de Harry con su cámara fotográfica.

No logro entender por qué la gente se petrifica así como así. La idea de que a la mañana siguiente podría amanecer en ese estado me causa escalofríos…

Mejor dejemos de hablar de estas cosas y pasemos a otro tema: la poción.

Ya robamos los ingredientes y estamos preparándola (más bien, Hermione esta preparándola, Harry y yo solamente miramos), pero tardará unos meses hasta que podamos tomarla.

Espero que, hasta entonces, nadie más quedé petrificado.

Ronald Weasley.

Querido diario:

Harry está en la enfermería.

Estábamos jugando un partido de Quidditch cuando, de repente, nos dimos cuenta de que una de las bludger no paraba de seguir a Harry. Supusimos que la pelota estaba encantada, pero lo malo es que no sabíamos como detenerla y terminó derribando al chico de su escoba.

El resultado fue un Harry con el brazo roto.

El idiota de Lockhart trató de arreglarlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que mi amigo se quedara sin ningún hueso en su brazo. Estúpido.

Ahora, la enfermera le dio una poción crece-huesos. Ya te imaginarás para qué sirve…

Al principio, pensé que los culpables de todo eran los Slytherin. ¡O incluso Snape! Él es tan tramposo como ellos…

Lo curioso es que ellos no hicieron nada, esta vez.

Quien encantó la bludger fue… Dobby.

¡Sí! El señor _robo-las-cartas-que-tus-amigos-te-envían-y-las-escondo-porque-no-quiero-que-asistas-al-colegio_ volvió a hacer algo estúpido porque… ¡adivinaste! Quiere que Harry se marche de Hogwarts ya que considera que dicho lugar es peligroso.

¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? ¡Lo único peligroso aquí es él!

Humm… de acuerdo, también está el tema de los petrificados. Aunque creo que es preferible eso antes de que te asesinen. Lo digo en serio: si ese elfo sigue así terminará matándolo antes de que alguien más lo haga.

¿Acaso a eso llama Dobby "cuidar de alguien"?

Sólo espero que no intente protegerme a mí…

Ron

Querido diario:

No te das una idea de lo que descubrimos hoy.

¿Conoces el idioma pársel? Es la lengua que hablan las serpientes.

Pues… bien. Hubo un club de duelo y, en una de las oportunidades, Harry (quien ya está mejor de su brazo) luchó contra Malfoy.

Yo estaba mirando como se desarrollaba la pelea mientras apoyaba a mi amigo. Tal vez él le diera una buena lección al rubio imbécil; se la merecía después de haber llamado a Hermione "sangre impura".

El caso es que el idiota hizo aparecer a una serpiente y Harry… ¡habló con ella!

Lo más extraño es que el chico cicatriz ni siquiera estaba enterado de lo que hizo y, por lo tanto, no sabe cómo ocurrió.

¿Alguna vez te comenté que el símbolo de la casa de Slytherin es una serpiente? El de Gryffindor es un león. En mi opinión, los leones son los reyes de la selva y, por lo tanto, son mucho mejores que esas serpientes traicioneras…

El caso es que, además de esos temas de la astucia y la ambición, ha una razón para que ese despreciable animal sea el símbolo de la casa de Malfoy: Slytherin también hablaba pársel.

Así que ahora todos creen que, con más razón, mi amigo es el heredero de Slytherin

Bueno… piénsalo: los demás siempre encuentran a Harry en los mismos lugares en donde aparecen las personas petrificadas, se dice que eso se debe a que la cámara de los secretos fue abierta por el heredero del fundador de la casa cuyo símbolo es una serpiente… ¡Y ahora viene Harry y descubrimos que puede entender la lengua de esas criaturas!

Todas las apariencias apuntan a él.

No estoy diciendo que lo sea, naturalmente. Pero, lamentablemente, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi amigo, quien constantemente pone en duda si de verdad pertenece a nuestra casa.

Y ya que estamos hablando de este tema…

¡El elfo doméstico al fin nos informó de algo útil!

Dice que la cámara de los secretos ya fue abierta una vez…y alguien murió en esa ocasión.

El tema no es muy agradable, pero creo que es un dato importante o, al menos, el mejor que hemos tenido en días.

La poción va bien y Hermione le quitó unos pelos que tenía en su túnica a una chica de Slytherin durante el duelo.

Tuyo

Ron Weasley

P/D: ¿Verdad que ya te habías olvidado de que, de vez en cuando, escribiría "tuyo"?

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¡Millones de gracias a todas las personas que dejan un review! Lo cierto es que me pone muy contenta leer cada uno de ellos y saber que les gusta la historia ^^**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**


	10. El Basilisco

**Disclaimer**: Es la décima vez que lo digo: ¡No soy J.K Rowling!

* * *

Querido diario:

Aquí Ronald con más malas noticias.

"Oye… ¿no podrías traerme alguna buena noticia para variar?"

Lo siento, pero… a menos que quieras que invente algo, no hay nada bueno que contar…

Hay dos nuevos petrificados: Nick Casi-Decapitado y un tal Justin. Yo no conocía mucho a éste último, lo único que sé es que fue uno de los que acusó a Harry de ser el heredero de Slytherin. El chico estaba justo detrás de Nick.

No sabía que se podía petrificar a los fantasmas…

Ron

P/D: Con todos estos problemas, olvidé que falta poco para Navidad.

Querido diario:

¡Feliz navidad!

"¡Feliz Navidad, Ron!"

¡Gracias!

Lamento no tener nada especial para contarte…

Ya sabes, siempre pasa lo mismo en esta fecha. Regalos, familia, amigos y cariño. Además del típico buzo Weasley (que es gigante, por cierto) con una "R" en el frente que mi madre me da cada año…

Saludos.

Ronald.

Querido diario:

Nos hicimos amigos de la llorona, digo… de Myrtle. La encontramos (¡oh, sorpresa!) llorando. Ella dice que está triste porque ella estaba tranquila en su inodoro y…

¿Qué quieres decir con que estaba 'tranquila en su inodoro'?"

Ella vive ahí. ¡No lo sé! No me meto en esos asuntos.

Y alguien le arrojó un libro.

Era un diario íntimo (es una suerte que no fueras tú) de hace unos cincuenta años de antigüedad que pertenecía a un tal Tom Marvolo Riddle.

¡Ja! ¿Qué te parece? Después de todo no soy el único chico que alguna vez escribió en un diario.

Ron.

P/D: Hoy me arrepentí de mi decisión anterior y quise intentar robarle su diario a Ginny, pero mi hermana no lo tenía con ella hoy…

Querido diario:

Harry intentó escribir su nombre en el diario y éste… le respondió o algo así.

Es muy raro. Es como si el libro se escribiera solo…

También le mostró que, aparentemente, Hagrid abrió la cámara de los secretos hace 50 años. Hay algo que no me cierra en eso. Es cierto que nuestro guardabosque tiene un gusto muy extraño por las criaturas mágicas y, a veces, estas pueden ser peligrosas… ¡pero el nunca haría nada malo!

Aunque también puede que lo que le diga ese cuaderno sea una mentira, Ya sabes lo que dicen: no puedes fiarte de un diario que se escribe por sí solo.

"¿En serio dicen eso?"

Bueno… no. ¡Pero el diario es raro y uno no puede confiar en cosas raras!

Se despide…

Ron

Querido diario:

Hermione es un gato.

"¿Qué?"

Pues… ¡eso mismo! Que Hermione se ha convertido en una de esas criaturas peludas y suaves que hacen "miau".

"¡Ya sé lo que es un gato, Ronald! Pero… ¿Cómo pasó eso?"

Bueno… sucede que al fin teníamos lista la poción multijugos. Por cierto, su sabor es espantoso; no estoy seguro de que sea tan asqueroso como vomitar babosas pero, aún así, es desagradable…

Habíamos tomado un poco de cabello de Crabbe y Goyle,

Te preguntarás: "¿Y quienes son esos?"

Lo cierto es que había olvidado contártelo, pero ellos son los amigos (si es que se los puede llamar así) Malfoy que estaban justo detrás de él el día en que el rubio imbécil molestó a Hermione con el tema de ser hija de muggles. Ellos son aún más estúpidos que Malfoy. Imagínalo….

El punto es que Harry y yo debíamos convertirnos en ese par de inútiles y Hermione en la chica de Slytherin a quien había quitado los pelos.

Lo malo fue que mi amiga cometió un error: el pelo era de… gato. Entonces acabó trasformándose en eso.

Se veía muy graciosa y linda con sus bigotes y la cara toda peluda…

"No seas cruel, Ron. Ella… ¡un minuto! ¿La llamaste "linda"?"

¡Diario! ¿Otra vez con eso? ¡Te dije que molestarme con el tema de Hermione!

Como iba diciendo…

La chica nos dijo que no teníamos mucho a tiempo para llevar a cabo la misión puesto que los efectos de la poción dorarían solamente una hora.

Debíamos darnos prisa.

Entramos a la sala común de Slytherin y hablamos con Malfoy. No fue nada fácil actuar como si fuéramos los dos grandulones que están todo el tiempo con él como si fuera un líder.

Debo admitir que estuve a punto de meter la pata…

Sucede que Malfoy habló mal de mi amiga. Nos estaba diciendo que ese alguien que había muerto la última vez que abrieron la cámara era un "sangre impura" y mencionó que esperaba que la próxima víctima fuera Hermione.

Idiota.

Si no fuera porque Harry me tomó de un brazo y me obligó a sentarme de nuevo en el sillón de la sala común de Slytherin, le habría pegado un puñetazo a Malfoy por decir eso. Si mi amigo no me hubiera detenido, esa reacción habría echado nuestro plan por los suelos: no podía simplemente agredir al rubio imbécil cuando se supone que nos estábamos haciéndonos pasar por sus amigos…

Sé que debería haber pensado en eso antes y que, tal vez fui muy impulsivo. Es sólo que… fue insoportable para mí escuchar el comentario que hizo sobre ella…

"¡Oh, que tierno!"

¡Basta, diario! ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?

Escucha, cualquiera hubiera sentido deseos de arrancarle la cabeza de haber estado en mi lugar. Quiero mucho a Hermione, pero como a una AMIGA.

¡Entiéndelo!

Ronald

Querido diario:

Harry ya no tiene el diario de ese tal Riddle. Se lo han robado.

No sabemos quien fue puesto que entró en su habitación y no dejó ninguna pista, ni ningún indicio que nos permitiera seguirlo y atraparlo.

El asunto realmente nos preocupa. ¿Para qué lo querría?

Quédate tranquilo.

Si se trata de algún ladrón de diarios, yo te protegeré. Además, estas en un lugar seguro y nadie podrá encontrarte.

Ron

Querido diario:

¡Ha sucedido algo terrible!

Permíteme explicártelo de la manera correcta…

Ejem, ejem.

Bienvenido otra vez a la sección de petrificados, el lugar en donde te informo acerca de las nuevas personas que han sido… bueno… petrificadas.

La primera es una alumna de Ravenclaw llamada Penélope Clearwater.

Y la segunda es…

Hermione Granger.

"¿¡Quién!"

¡Hermione Granger! Ya sabes. La chica castaña y sabelotodo que siempre está discutiendo conmigo y a la que quiero como una AMIGA.

"Ya lo sé, Ron… Me refería a que … ¡No puedo creerlo!"

Lo sé…

A pesar de haber comenzado a escribir acerca de esta espantosa noticia con total tranquilidad e incluso bromeando, lo cierto es que no te das una idea de lo preocupado que estoy por ella…

Solamente espero que esté bien.

Apostaría a que Harry no se siente tan mal como yo en este momento. No sé por qué, simplemente estoy teniendo otros de esos momentos en los que me encuentro completamente seguro de mis pensamientos.

¡Si supieras como me sentí cuando la vi tendida en la cama de la enfermería!

Solamente quería abrazarme a su inmóvil cuerpo.

De veras apreciaría que no dijeras nada sobre esto…

Me siento culpable porque, si bien me preocupaba el asunto de los petrificados, nunca les di mucha importancia…

Incluso, apenas unos renglones más arriba notarás que no estoy muy interesado en el ataque a esa tal Penélope.

Pero con Hermione… es diferente.

Volveré a visitarla hoy.

Por cierto, la señora de la enfermería nos dijo que llevaba un espejo en una de sus manos. ¿Para qué lo querría? Lo cierto es que mi amiga no es una de esas chicas que se pasan el tiempo arreglándose y mirando su reflejo…

Ron

Querido diario:

Estúpido Harry.

"¡Oye! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así de tu amigo?"

Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento…

Es sólo que…

¡Sus ideas casi siempre nos llevan directo a la muerte!

Verás…

Sucede que Harry yo notamos que siempre había arañas cada vez que esa cosa que petrifica a las personas ataca. Entonces mi amigo tuvo la fantástica idea (¿notas el sarcasmo?) de seguirlas para ver hacia donde iban.

Eso hicimos.

Luego, llegamos al escondite de miles (¡miles!) de arañas peludas y enormes.

¡Casi me da un infarto otra vez!

Fue terrible y estuve a punto de desmayarme cuando apareció ante mis ojos la araña más grande que en mi vida había visto…

Salimos corriendo del lugar sin siquiera averiguar algo. En caso contrario, nos convertiríamos en la cena de esas monstruosas criaturas.

Por suerte, logramos escapar sanos y salvos. Sin embargo, no se puede decir que yo esté del todo bien. ¡Entiende que fue una experiencia traumática!

Se despide, estresado…

Ronald Weasley.

Querido diario:

Capturaron a Ginny. Está en la cámara de los secretos.

Demasiado nervioso para escribir.

Seguiré luego.

R

Querido diario:

Estoy en la cámara de los secretos junto a Lockhart, mientras espero a Harry.

"¿Qué? Ron… ¿¡qué estás haciendo en la cámara de los secretos! Y… ¿¡Lockhart! ¿¡Qué hace él ahí!"

Bien… creo que mi amigo tardará un tiempo en volver, así que podré contarte la historia completa

Hemos descubierto que Hermione traía algo en su mano cuando la petrificaron: un espejo y una página arrancada de un libro en el que había escrito la palabra "tubería".

Leímos la hoja y vimos que hablaba sobre una criatura llamada basilisco que es prácticamente una serpiente gigantesca que tiene el poder de matar con la mirada. Seguramente esa era la criatura que habitaba en la cámara de los secretos.

"Pero… entonces… ¿por qué nadie ha muerto?"

Bueno… Harry yo llegamos a la conclusión de que se debía a que se debía a que nadie había mirado a la criatura directamente a los ojos. Siempre había alguna otra cosa de por medio: todo estaba inundado el día en que atacaron a la señora Norris y ella solamente vio el reflejo del basilisco, Colin Creevey traía una cámara y Justin miró a través de Nick-Casi Decapitado. En cuanto este último… bueno… ¡es un fantasma! Ya está muerto y no podría volver a morir.

Hablando de eso… ¡descubrimos que la persona a quien mataron la primera vez que la cámara fue abierta era Myrtle la llorona! Pobre chica… Debió haber sido horrible.

Es por eso que Hermione llevaba un espejo… ¡para que la enorme serpiente no la matara si se lo llegaba a encontrar!

El punto es que Harry y yo fuimos a la cámara par rescatar a mi hermana.

¿El problema?

El idiota de Lockhart nos siguió. Y… ¿sabes para qué lo hizo? Para que, si derrotábamos al basilisco y salvábamos a Ginny, él pudiera llevarse el crédito.

Lo cierto es que ese tipo escribió muchos libros en los que se describía a sí mismo como un héroe y se jactaba de grandes hazañas que, en realidad, habían realizado otras personas.

"Y… ¿por qué ninguno de los magos a los que les robó el mérito por sus acciones le dijo nada?"

Bueno… sucede que, aunque no lo creas, Lockhart tiene un especialidad y esa es el embrujo desmemorizante.

¡Si! Les borra la memoria a todos y, luego, esas personas no recuerdan haber hecho ningún acto heroico.

Intentó utilizarlo contra nosotros.

Pero…

¿Recuerdas que mi varita no funcionaba bien?

Pues bien. El muy estúpido, al no tener su varita a mano, tomó la mía y… ¡el hechizo rebotó y se volvió en su contra! (Insisto con mi teoría: ¿Qué tal si todo ese asunto del amor no fue lo que sucedió, y lo que en realidad pasó fue que el innombrable tenía rota la varita?)

Lo malo es que, entre tanto alboroto, se produjo un derrumbe y las rocas nos separaron Harry y a mí.

Mi amigo se fue para tratar de encontrar a mi hermana y luego volverá para ayudarme a salir de aquí.

Así que…aquí estoy, atrapado con un hombre que no recuerda ni su propio nombre.

Te mantendré informado.

Ron.

Querido diario:

Todo salió bien.

¡Harry mató al basilisco!

El ave de Dumbledore, un fénix, llegó y le diño a Harry el sombrero seleccionador. Luego, mi amigo sacó la espada que le perteneció a Godric Gryffindor y mató a la gigantesca serpiente.

También logró rescatar a mi hermana.

Se me pusieron los pelos de punta cuando Harry contó que ese tal Tom era… ¡el innombrable!

¡Si! Ese era su verdadero nombre y el diario le pertenecía a él.

Tom Riddle salió del diario y le contó a Harry que era un recuerdo y que había utilizado a mi hermana para abrir la cámara.

Debió ser terrible para Ginny ser poseída por el innombrable…

Tú nunca harás eso… ¿verdad, diario?

"¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo semejante?"

Uff… Gracias. No lo sé. Te lo pregunto porque, aparentemente, hoy en día ya no puedo confiar ni siquiera en los objetos inanimados… Es una suerte que ese no sea tu caso.

Lo bueno es que Harry ya destruyó el diario.

Salimos de la cámara de los secretos volando con el fénix de director.

¿Sabes? Nos dieron 50 puntos a Harry y a mí por haber salvado a Hogwarts porque, si los ataques continuaban, deberían cerrar el colegio para mayor seguridad de los estudiantes.

Descubrimos que Lucius, el padre de Draco Malfoy, fue quien puso el diario junto a las cosas de Ginny aquel día en a librería Flourish y Blotts. Maldito hombre. Me pregunto por qué lo tenía él…

Hablando de los rubios platinados…

¿Te digo algo curioso? ¡Dobby era el elfo doméstico de los Malfoy! Mi amigo lo liberó de su servidumbre regalándole ropa, pues Lucius lo maltrataba demasiado y él no lo merecía. ¡Es el primer elfo doméstico que conozco que está feliz por ser libre! Claro que, si se toma en cuenta que trabajaba para una familia como los Malfoy… no me sorprende tanto.

El año ya casi termina.

Espero que pronto puedan despetrificar a Hermione…

Ron

Querido diario:

Hoy es mi última noche en Hogwarts.

¡Hermione y los demás petrificados ya están bien!

La chica nos felicitó a Harry y a mí por haber hecho tan buen trabajo.

¡Me puse muy feliz cuando la vi aparecer por la puerta!

Es un alivio.

Todos están bien. Excepto Lockhart, pero… ¡que importa!

Es decir, no soy inhumano diario. Tengo sentimientos y todavía siento algo de culpa por lo que pasó. Pero… ¡se lo merecía! Y además no soy totalmente responsable de su falta de memoria…

Bueno, parece que Dumbledore deberá buscar un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, otra vez…

Mañana ya estaré en mi casa.

Oh.

¡Henry y Jessica me matarán! ¡No les escribí ni una sola carta en este año!

Humm… Ahora que lo pienso… ¡De cualquier manera, ellos tampoco me escribieron!

Al menos yo tengo una buena excusa…

…O eso creo.

¿Me creerán si les digo que no tuve tiempo de enviarles una carta porque una serpiente gigantesca atacaba a los estudiantes (entre ellos a mi mejor amiga), que estaba preocupado porque el diario del mismo mago malvado del año pasado poseyó a mi hermana, y que estuve ocupado salvando a mi colegio nuevamente?

No puedo esperar a ver sus caras cuando les cuente eso…

Ronald Weasley.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¡Llegamos al final de Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta! ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Gracias por sus reviews ^^**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**


	11. Peleas y asesinos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de J.K. Rowling

* * *

Querido diario:

¿Qué fue lo que te dije?

¡Henry y Jessica no creyeron ni una palabra de lo que dije!

Jess insistía en que era imposible que algo como que una serpiente gigante se trasladara por las tuberías del colegio atacando a los alumnos y se negaba a creer que yo tuviera tan mala suerte como para que, entre tantos alumnos, casualmente mi mejor amiga fuera una de las víctimas. Eso sin mencionar la parte en que un diario manipulaba a mi hermana y un recuerdo salía del objeto para secuestrarla y llevarla a la guarida del monstruo que petrificaba a las personas.

Me pidieron pruebas. (¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Pruebas! ) ¿Qué creyeron? ¿Qué soy un mentiroso? ¿Cómo pudieron creer que me inventaría algo como eso? Ni siquiera tengo tanta imaginación…

Tontos.

Afortunadamente Colin me había dado algunas de las tantas fotografías que había tomado durante todo el año en las que aparecían algunos de los chicos petrificados y se las mostré…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Jess se quedó boquiabierta mirando las imágenes una otra vez, deteniéndose especialmente en una en la que Hermione se hallaba recostada sobre una de las camillas de la enfermería. (Por cierto… ¿Cuándo habrá tomado Colin esa fotografía?)

Quise gritar "¡Ja! ¡En tu cara!", pero pensé que quizás eso haría que se enfadara demasiado.

Ron Weasley.

Querido diario:

Estoy aburrido… otra vez.

Henry se fue a Estados Unidos para visitar a sus primos por algunos días. Ahora no tengo a nadie con quien hablar.

No me apetece en lo absoluto estar en compañía de Jessica pues, últimamente, se ha vuelto una chica un tanto desagradable. Francamente no entiendo como es que mi amigo aún la soporta…

Ya sé que no debo hablar así de ella, diario. Pero ya no es la misma chica de hace un par de años. Desde que entró a ese nuevo colegio se ha vuelto MÁS sarcástica, MÁS chismosa y MÁS presumida.

Henry dice que debo darle una oportunidad, que tal vez ella solamente esté celosa de que mi vida sea mucho más "interesante" que la suya.

¡Eso es estúpido! Mi vida no es "interesante". Yo no llamaría "interesante" al hecho de que casi maten a tu mejor amigo en su primer año de colegio, que luego petrifiquen a tu mejor amiga en el segundo y que tu hermana sea poseída por un objeto maligno.

Como no tengo a ningún amigo a quien visitar, me entretuve un poco escribiéndoles cartas a mis amigos.

Hermione dice que se irá a Francia con sus padres dentro de poco. La extraño.

Parece que este año todo el mundo decidió viajar a algún lugar para las vacaciones…

…Y lo bueno es que mi familia no es la excepción.

¡Si! Porque afortunadamente nos iremos a Egipto en unas pocas semanas.

Lo malo es que aún falta tiempo para eso…

Scabbers, la rata mascota, es mi único compañero en estos días de soledad… (¡Qué dramático sonó eso!)

¡Oye! Tengo una idea.

Podría llamar a Harry por uno de esos artefactos muggles… ¿Cómo dijo Hermione que se llamaban?

Humm… ¿Letófono? ¿Felétono?

Bueno. Algo así…

Lo llamaré y le preguntaré que tal está.

Ron.

Querido diario:

Bueno…

La llamada no salió como esperaba…

Creo que hice algo mal.

Tal vez las cosas hubieran salido mejor si hubiera sido Harry el que respondiera. Mi amigo me dijo que sus tíos estaban enfurecidos.

Le escribí a Hermione explicándole lo que hice y preguntándole por qué los muggles se enojaron tanto. ¡Todo lo que hice fue asegurarme de que me entendieran! Yo levanté el tubo (no recuerdo de qué lado exactamente, pero da igual) , marqué los números que correspondían, hablé y, como nadie me respondía, comencé a aumentar el tono de mi voz hasta el punto de que prácticamente tuve que gritar para estar seguro de que me habían escuchado.

Ella respondió a mi carta y me dijo que era un estúpido.

"_Siempre es tan afectuosa…"_

Ya lo creo…

Me explico algo acerca de un auricular que aún no comprendo del todo. Lo único que entendí es la parte en la que me reprochaba por haber gritado. Y yo que pensaba que eso lo había hecho bien…

¡Oh! Por cierto… el aparato se llama "Teléfono"

Ahora detesto los teléfonos.

Ronald

Querido diario:

Aquí Ron, apunto de viajar a Egipto. Nos llevamos a la rata

No creo que tenga tiempo de escribir mientras esté allá, así que luego te cuento como me fue.

Saludos.

R.W

Querido diario:

¡Tengo varita nueva!

Me sentí muy aliviado cuando me la compraron… Pensé que debería entrar este año con la misma y que volvería a vomitar babosas si intentaba hacerle otro maleficio a Malfoy.

El viaje a Egipto estuvo… bien. Es decir, no puedo decir que estuvo fantástico porque pasé la mayoría de los días prácticamente entre un montón de polvo y momias. No fue la gran cosa… pero aún así estuvo bien.

¡Toda mi familia sale en el periódico! Dudo que llegue a ser tan famoso como Harry, pero al menos seré un poco más conocido que antes.

Hablando de eso…

¿Te enteraste quién más sale en los periódicos? Sirius Black.

Pero claro, ¡tú no sabes quién es!

Es un hombre que mató a alrededor de trece muggles. El caso es que ahora escapo de Azkaban (la prisión de los magos) y… me aterra.

¡El tipo es algo así como un asesino en serie! ¿Qué tal si entra a Hogwarts un día de estos y me mata?

"_¡No seas ridículo, Ron! ¿Qué piensas? ¿Que Sirius Black se te aparecerá en tu habitación de la torre Gryffindor con un puñal?_"

¡Oye! ¡Nada es imposible!

Al fin volveré a encontrarme con mis amigos mañana. Muero por volver a ver a Hermione… y a Harry, por supuesto.

Hermione dice que la pasó muy bien en Francia, pero que se aburrió un poco; en cuanto a Harry... no he tenido demasiadas noticias de él… y ya que no puedo llamarlo por teléfono… ni modo.

Ron

Querido diario:

¡Ja! ¿A qué no adivinas lo que hizo Harry? ¡Infló ha su tía!

"_¿La infló? ¿Cómo?_"

¡Pues con magia! ¿Con qué más?

Es genial.

Pero vaya susto que se llevó el chico, pensó que lo iban a enviar a prisión…

Sin embargo, hay alguien a quien sí deben mandar a prisión.

"_¡Ron! ¿Es que ahora vas a volverte paranoico? ¡Deja de pensar en Sirius y relájate!_"

Está bien. ¡Pero debes admitir que es un tema preocupante!

Y lo pero es que mis padres creen que el tipo se escapó para matar a Harry.

"_¡Es terrible!"_

¡Lo sé! Ahora deberé dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con él, sólo por si acaso.

"_¡No! ¡Me refiero a que es terrible que alguien esté persiguiendo a Harry!_"

Oh. Sí; eso también.

Creo que es una suerte que mis mejores estén aquí otra vez ya que "mi único compañero en las vacaciones" se ha enfermado. Realmente me preocupa Scabbers; creo que pescó alguna enfermedad egipcia o algo así.

Tengo dos teorías: la de la enfermedad y la de la llegada del gato.

"_¿Gato? ¿Qué gato?_"

¡Oh, es cierto! Olvidé contártelo: ¡Hermione tiene un gato!

Es extraño; ni siquiera sabía que le gustaban los animales. Tal parece que el hecho de convertirse accidentalmente en un felino el año pasado, ha logrado que sienta cariño por esas criaturas peludas.

Es de color canela y se llama Crookshanks.

He pensado que, ya que las ratas y los ratones no se llevan nada bien, puede que esa_ cosa_ esté asustando a Scabbers.

… o puede que esté enfermo.

Ron

P/D: Ya falta poco para ir a Hogwarts.

Querido diario:

Ya estoy en Hogwarts.

¡Un dementor entró en nuestro compartimiento hoy!

"_¿Un demente?"_

¡No! ¡No un demente! ¡Un dementor! ¿Qué no sabes leer? (¿Los diarios pueden leerse a sí mismos?)

Los dementores son seres que se alimentan de la desesperanza de las personas; absorben los pensamientos alegres y todo se vuelve triste y frío (literalmente) cuando están cerca….

Vigilan la prisión de Azkaban, el lugar del cual escapó Sirius. Son capaces de quitarle el alma a una persona mediante algo que la gente llama "el beso del dementor"

No; no lo besa en realidad, simplemente… bueno… una su boca con la de la persona a quien va a absorberle el alma. Sí, parece un beso, pero no lo es….

Intentó hacerle eso a Harry (que se desmayó), pero afortunadamente nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras, lo salvó.

En su equipaje se leía R. J. Lupin, así que supongo que ese es su nombre ¿no?

Y te preguntarás qué rayos hacía un dementor cerca del colegio. Pues… Dumbledore los puso en los límites del colegio para asegurarse de que Sirius Black no entre a Hogwarts. Me consta que no quería hacerlo, pero lo cierto es que fue una decisión muy inteligente…

"_¡Bah! ¡Tú sólo lo dices porque tienes miedo del asesino!"_

¿Quién? ¿Yo? No… No le tengo miedo.

"_Sí, ajá_"

Cállate.

También tenemos una nueva materia y, con ella, un nuevo profesor: ¡Hagrid!

¿No es genial? ¡Apuesto a que sus clases serán las mejores que alguien alguna vez nos haya dado!

Mi hermano fue Premio Anual este año. ¡Cómo quisiera serlo yo! Ya saber… es mi sueño. Aunque, a medida que pasan los años, siento que ya se me está acabando el entusiasmo por serlo…

Ron.

Querido diario:

¡Harry va a morir!

"_¿¡Qué!"_

¡Eso mismo! Lo dijo nuestra profesora de adivinación…

Tenemos una profesora que imparte la asignatura llamada Trelawney.

Nos enteramos de que Harry vio a un gran perro negro y, algunos de nosotros (Hermione no está incluida), creemos que posiblemente fue el Grim. ¡Si alguien lo ve significa que morirá pronto! Mi tío Bilius (sí, por eso es mi segundo nombre) vio uno y un día después murió.

"_Pero… ¿Por qué Harry habría de morir? ¡Es imposible!"_

No tan imposible; porque mira que con esto de que Sirius lo está persiguiendo…

"_¡Ron! Te lo advierto… ¡Deja de pensar en ese tipo! ¡Te estás obsesionando!_"

En fin. El caso es que también predijo que la mascota de una chica llamada Lavender Brown (creo que ese era su nombre) morirá y que algo le pasaría a la abuela de Neville.

¿Sabes? ¡Por primera vez Hermione no es buena es algo! La profesora Trelawney dice que ella no tiene una buena aura para la adivinación…

¡Ja! ¡Quién lo diría! La señorita "asisto a otras tres asignaturas nuevas" ha fallado en una clase.

¡Oh, sí! Olvidé contarte: Hermione va a unas clases opcionales este año Aritmancia (¡qué aburrido!), Runas antiguas (¿cuándo en la vida va a necesitar traducir símbolos como esos?) y Estudios Muggles (¡sus padres son muggles! ¿Qué otra cosa va a prender en esa clase, además de lo que ya sabe?). Como ves, las materias que cursa son inútiles.

En Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Hermione no pudo demostrar que es buena en esa asignatura también, porque nuestro profesor no la dejó hacer el ejercicio que realizamos todos los demás ya que ella (al igual que Harry) respondió bien a las preguntas del profesor.

Nos enseñó a combatir a los boggarts, que son criaturas que adoptan la forma de lo que más temes.

El mío era… sí, adivinaste: una araña.

Debes enfrentarlos preferentemente en grupos ya que de esa manera, el boggart no sabe que forma adoptar. Lo que los destruye es la risa.

De modo que teníamos que debíamos convertir esa cosa a la cual le teníamos miedo en algo que nos hiciera reír.

Yo intenté arranarle las patas a mi araña, pero creo que aún no domino el hechizo del todo.

El boggart de Neville era ridículo: ¡se convirtió en el profesor Snape! No sabes el esfuerzo descomunal que hice para soportar la risa.

Y el del profesor tampoco era muy aterrador. Era una esfera blanca. ¿Qué clase de persona le tiene miedo a algo así?

Ronald.

P/D: Hermione apareció hoy en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No es que eso tenga algo raro, pero que es estaba seguro de no haberla visto antes, ni siquiera cuando entramos.

Querido diario:

¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Hermione!

La chica está cada día mas bonita (te prohíbo que digas algo respecto a eso), pero últimamente la noto algo cansada. ¿Qué crees que le esté pasando?

Le regalé un libro (¿Qué? ¡No se que otra cosa darle!).

Hemos tenido varias clases con el profesor Lupin y me parece que el tipo es bastante bueno dando clase; es mejor que los idiotas de Quirrel y Lockhart, aunque cualquiera sería mejor que ellos.

Hablando de profesores…

Hagrid nos ha hecho estudiar los hipogrifos en una de sus clases y nos enseñó la manera correcta de acercarnos a ellos.

Harry lo hizo muy bien y el envidioso de Malfoy quiso intentar tocar a la criatura también, pero cuando lo hizo no siguió las indicaciones de Hagrid, de modo que el hipogrifo se sintió atacado y golpeó a Malfoy en el brazo con una de sus garras.

Ahora el rubio imbécil dice que esa bestia "casi le arranca un brazo" ¡Es un exagerado! ¡Apenas lo tocó!

El caso es que debido a ese "accidente" estamos estudiando los gusarapos, los seres más aburridos del universo…

Llevamos ya varios días viendo a esas cosas; creo que comienzo a detestarlos.

¿Pero sabes qué animal detesto más?

Los gatos.

En especial los que son color canela.

¿Quién tendrá esas características? Humm… Déjame pensar… ¡Oh, sí! Crookshanks.

Maldita bola de pelos.

¡Está asustando a Scabbers! Definitivamente, mi rata no se está quedando calva por una enfermedad egipcia. ¡Es por ese gato!

Ya le he dicho a Hermione que aleja a su querida mascota de él. Ella y yo ya hemos tenido varias discusiones sobre eso, pero no me hace caso.

Es frustrante.

Ron.

P/D: Jessica me ha enviado una carta. Sí, la presumida. ¿Puedes creerlo? Dice que me extraña y pregunta cómo la estoy pasando. No sé si contestarle…

Querido diario:

Odio a Hermione.

¡Sí, oíste bien! La o-d-i-o.

"_Bueno… es raro que digas eso. Normalmente siempre discutes y te enfadas con ella, pero que yo recuerde, nunca me has dicho que la odiaras; debió de ser algo grave. ¿Qué te hizo?"_

¡Su gato mató a mi rata!

He encontrado a Scabbers en las sábanas con un poco de sangre y unos pelos a su lado. ¡Crookshanks lo lastimó!

"_¿Eso es todo?"_

¿Qué quieres decir con que si 'es todo'? ¿Te parece poco?

"_¡No! Uh… ¡Sí! Pero…digo, ella no tiene la culpa…"_

¡Sí la tiene! Ella debería aprender a controlar a ese estúpido gato.

Hoy se cumplió una de las predicciones Trelawney: la mascota de Lavender Brown murió.

Pobre chica, estaba deprimida; hablaba casi con respeto cuando mencionó que la profesora estaba en lo cierto. Y… bueno, ya sabes como es Hermione con esos temas; se negó a creer que lo que pasó fuera producto de una predicción y le quitó importancia al asunto.

¿Es qué acaso no le interesan las mascotas de los demás?

Eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento y se lo dije a Lavender, pero como una afirmación.

¡No volveré a hablarle a Hermione nunca!

"_¿No crees que eso es algo extremista? 'Nunca' es mucho tiempo ¿En serio piensas dejar de ser amigo de Hermione por siempre, simplemente por que su gato mató a tu rata? ¡Es algo natural! ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! 'Las ratas y los gatos no se llevan bien'_"

¡Ya sé lo que dije! Pero… aún así no voy reconciliarme con ella.

"_¡Oh, vamos! La chica es tu mejor amiga y tú la quieres; no lograrás estar mucho tiempo sin hablarle. ¡Ni siquiera puedes pasar una semana lejos de ella sin extrañarla! Y si no me crees ve más atrás en mis páginas, en la parte de las vacaciones de verano._"

Está bien, está bien. Supongamos que tienes razón… ¿pero que esperas que haga? Que le diga "¡Hermione! Lamento haberte gritado hoy a la mañana. Es que suelo ser muy susceptible en el tema de las mascotas, sobre todo si han pasado más de doce años en mi familia; pero quiero que sepas que realmente no te odio, que te quiero y que compraré otra rata" ¡No puedo decirle eso!

"_¿Por qué no?_"

¡Porque…! Porque… ¡No!

"_¿Sabes qué, Ron? Creo que solamente eres un estúpido orgulloso y que no tienes el valor suficiente en ser el primero en disculparse_"

¡Eso no es cierto!

"_¡Entonces… demuéstralo!_"

¡No lo haré! Ella fue quien empezó todo; su gato mató a mi rata así que… ¡que se disculpe ella primero!

Ronald Weasley.

P/D: Creo que voy a responderle esa carta a Jessica; no tengo nada que hacer. El problema es que… ¡no sé que decirle! No quiero asustarla con lo del asesino y tampoco creo que le interesen mis estúpidas peleas con Hermione.

P/D 2: Sí, lo admito: fue una pelea estúpida.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¡Díganme que opinan en un review!**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ^^**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**


	12. ¡A que Hermione no adivina!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Rowling.

* * *

Querido diario:

Sigo sin hablarme con Hermione.

"_¿Lo ves? Probablemente sólo haya pasado una semana y ya estás pensando otra vez de ella…_"

¡Cállate! Y… y… ¡no me hables de Granger!

"_Pero si fuiste tú quien…_"

¡Dije que te callaras!

Bueno, la verdad es que no han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que te escribí. Solamente quería mencionarte lo de la carta que le envíe a Jessica; no fue la gran cosa, pero creí que sería descortés si no le contestara.

"_¿Estás seguro de que fue para eso que me escribiste?_"

Humm… ¡Sí!

¿_Estás completamente seguro de que no fue para desahogarte y hablarme de Hermione? Porque mira que fue lo primero que dijiste…_"

¡Diario! ¡Te dije que no me hablaras de ella!

"_En realidad… estás equivocado ¡Tú eres el que está hablando de ella!"_

¡No! ¡Eres tú!

"_Ya lo sé, pero es que ese 'tú' soy yo, y 'yo' eres tú_"

¿Uh?

"_Mira, no es tan difícil. Tú escribes lo que piensas, no yo. ¡Seamos realistas! Yo no te estoy contestando nada, no soy el diario de Riddle. ¡Eres tú el escribes todo lo que digo! Entonces… muy, muy, muy en el fondo, ya sabes todas las cosas que yo te digo, porque tu conciencia las dice y tú lo piensas y lo escribes ¡Y no me vengas con que no entiendes, porque si no lo entendieras yo no te estaría diciendo esto! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué te lo explico! O me lo explico… ¡o lo que sea!_"

Lo que yo noto es que estás muy confundido.

"_¡Yo no estoy confundido! ¡Tú estás confundido!_"

¡Ya basta! Tú, eres tú y yo soy yo. Hagamos de cuenta que jamás tuvimos esta conversación ¿de acuerdo?

"_Bien. Si así lo prefieres…"_

Sí, creo que es mejor.

Humm… ¿de qué estábamos hablando? Argh, ya hiciste que me olvidara. Espera, voy a leer lo que puse…

Oh, rayos… estaba hablando de Hermione.

Bueno… supongo que, ya que tocamos el tema, te confesaré algo: la extraño.

"_Hombre ¿tanto enredo para decir eso?_"

¡Oye! No es tan fácil admitirlo…

Quiero disculparme, en serio que sí…. Pero no puedo.

"_¡Sí puedes!_"

¡Está bien! Sí puedo… pero no quiero.

"_Decídete: ¿quieres o no quieres pedirle perdón?_"

¡Sí, quiero!

"_¡Oye! ¡Eso sonó como si te fueras a casar! En realidad, sonó como si te hubieran propuesto matrimonio; claro que, casi siempre es el chico quien le pide a la chica que se case con él, pero si hubiera sido lo contrario, hubiera sonado como eso. ¿Te imaginas pidiéndole matrimonio a Hermione o ella a ti?"_

¡Diario!

"_Disculpa… Pues… Yo creo que debes disculparte. Y si debes, quieres y puedes hacerlo… ¡no hay anda que te detenga_!"

Es que… no lo sé. ¿No puede hacerlo ella primero?

"_Oh, sí; hay algo que te detiene: tu orgullo._"

¡Es que ya lo intenté! Pero cada vez que quiero hablarle me quedo petrificado en el lugar. Realmente no sé si quiero hacerlo…

"_Lo que yo noto es que estás muy confundido_"

¡Oye! ¡No robes mis frases! (Y a partir de ahora te prohíbo empezar a reflexionar sobre si eres 'tú' o soy 'yo' quien dice las cosas. Yo me entiendo y tú también.)

"_Bien. El punto es que debes hacer algo si quieres que Hermione vuelva a hablarte, en vez de quedarte ahí parado mirándola fijamente como si estuvieras pidiéndole permiso a un hipogrifo para tocarlo…_"

Esa comparación fue algo rara…

"_Sí, pero admítelo. Es eso lo que haces_"

¿¡Dices que estoy pidiéndole permiso para tocarla!

"_¡No! Digo que te quedas ahí parado mirándola fijamente, esperando a ver que hace ella y si está dispuesta a pedirte disculpas primero_"

Ah.

Bueno… supongo que tienes razón. Debo aprender a dejar mi orgullo de lado…

Ronald Weasley.

P/D: Pero no es fácil.

Querido diario

Es mi cumpleaños.

Recibí algunos regalos.

Hermione y yo seguimos sin hablarnos.

Ninguna novedad.

Ron

Querido diario:

¡No vas a creer lo que pasó! Tiene que ver con Sirius Black…

"_¿¡Otra vez con eso! ¡Pensé que con todo este asunto de la pelea con Hermione, ya te habías olvidado de ese tipo!_"

¡Es que no lo entiendes! ¡Sirius Black se apareció en mi habitación de la torre Gryffindor con un puñal en la mano! ¡Y todo es tu culpa!

"_¿Mía? ¿¡Por qué!_"

Porque, por si no te acuerdas, tú mismo dijiste no debía preocuparme por Sirius, porque no era como si él se fuera a parecer en mi habitación con un puñal en la mano.

"_¿Y por qué me culpas de tu mala suerte?_"

¿Insinúas que fue mi culpa?

"_Ya. No importa de quien es la culpa; es más, no es culpa de nadie. Ahora dime: ¿Cómo pasó?_"

¡No lo sé!

Yo estaba durmiendo placidamente cuando un ruido molesto me despertó. Abrí los ojos… ¡y ahí estaba!

Grité tan fuerte que hasta los Slytherin que estaban durmiendo en las mazmorras debieron haberme escuchado…

El asesino salió corriendo, probablemente porque quería evitar que todos los que estaban en el castillo (y ahora despiertos) lo atraparan.

Lo que no entiendo es… ¿por qué a mí?

Es decir, pudo haber asesinado a cualquier otra persona y evitar tomarse las molestias de amenazar al retrato de la Dama Gorda para que le dijera la contraseña y poder entrar a la Torre Gryffindor…

Aunque, ahora que lo pienso… ¿No se supone que Sirius Black andaba buscando a Harry? Porque entonces sí tiene una explicación: ¡el estúpido se equivocó de cama!

Qué idiotas son los asesinos de hoy.

Todos en la escuela hablan sobre mí y mi reciente encuentro con Sirius. Además, ya que Sirius posiblemente esté en el castillo, deberemos dormir en el gran salón hasta que pase el peligro.

Quisiera poder hablar con Hermione de esto, que me reprenda por estar exagerando los detalles de lo que sucedió la noche en que casi me matan, que me consuele y me diga que no pasa nada, que todo va a estar bien.

"_Suena como si fueras un niño pequeño que quiere a su mamá…_"

¡Oye! Eso no es cierto...

De cualquier manera, quisiera acercarme a ella para hablarle con cualquier pretexto… ¡pero no sé cómo! Simplemente no puedo decirle "Hermione, sé que hace mucho tiempo que no te hablo, pero vine hasta aquí para informarte de que estuvieron a punto de asesinarme ¿Ya lo sabías? Oh, bien… entonces… ¡lo siento! Adiós."

"_Ya veo tu punto_"

Sí… supongo que tendré que esperar hasta que se me presente la oportunidad…

Ronald

Querido diario:

¡Qué aburrido es esto!

Tengo miles de tareas y no sé por donde empezar.

Debería estar poniéndome al día con los deberes y no estar escribiéndote, pero sinceramente no quiero escribir….

"_Humm…Ron…_"

De acuerdo; ahora mismo estoy escribiendo ¡pero no es lo mismo!

Bien, supongo que lamentablemente no puedo usarte como una excusa para no empezar con la tarea, porque no tengo nada más para decir.

Bien…

Humm…

Aquí estoy…

"_Sip_"

Sigo escribiendo. No debería estar haciendo esto.

"_Ajá_"

Creo que no tengo voluntad.

"¿_Eso crees_?"

Yo… debería cerrar el diario.

Y… pues…

"_¡Ya basta! ¡Vete de una vez!_"

Está bien, está bien ¡Ya me voy!

Ron

P/D: Tengo uno de los libros en la mano y un pergamino en la otra: es de la tarea de pociones. No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dice y dudo que siquiera todas esas letras y números tengan un significado verdadero; y si lo tienen, posiblemente sea complicado. Le preguntaré a Hermione.

P/D 2: Olvídalo, ella no me habla.

Querido diario:

Estoy muy orgulloso de admitir que he dejado mi orgullo de lado.

"_¿Uh?_"

Lo sé, lo sé; parece un juego de palabras... pero ya me entenderás cuando diga esto: ¡Hermione y yo nos hemos reconciliado!

"_¡Eso es fantástico!_"

¡Sí!

"_Y… ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste?_"

Pues… todo comenzó cuando Hermione vino a avisarnos a Harry y a mí acerca de que iban a decapitar a Buckbeack

"_¿Quién?_"

Buckbeack. Ya sabes, el hipogrifo que 'casi le arranca un brazo a Malfoy.

"_Oh. Bien_"

Sucede que Hermione quería evitar que le hicieran algo a la pobre e inofensiva criatura y ¡tiene razón! El pobre hipogrifo no tiene la culpa de que Malfoy sea un idiota escandaloso y exagerado.

Vi que ella estaba muy mal. Tenía ojeras muy marcadas como las de la última vez que la vi, sólo que ahora estaban peores. Yo ya le había dicho a la chica que no debía cursar tantas materias… ¡Tanto estudio va a matarla!

Pero esta vez, no creí que las ojeras se debieran simplemente al cansancio; tenía los ojos rojos y parecía deprimida. Entonces me sentí culpable y me di cuenta de que esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

Hermione dijo que había estado investigando acerca de los derechos de las criaturas mágicas para saber si había algo que pudiera hacer para salvar a Buckbeack, pero hasta el momento no ha tenido suerte.

Yo le dije que la ayudaría; no creí que fuera la gran cosa, pero por algo se empieza y tal vez, a continuación, podría disculparme.

Estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero Hermione no me dio tiempo de abrir nuevamente la boca; gritó "¡Ron!" y se lanzó a mis brazos.

Se sintió muy bien cuando mi abrazó, supuse que eso significaba que éramos amigos otra vez… y estaba muy feliz por eso.

"_Y… tú también la abrazaste ¿verdad?_"

Bueno… yo… le di unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

"_¡Qué romántico!_"

¡Oye! Ya quisiera verte a ti en una situación como esa. ¿Cómo se supone que debes reaccionar cuando tu mejor amiga (con la que te habías peleado) te abraza como si fuera el fin del mundo y tú fueras el único salvavidas sobre la faz de la Tierra con el que tienes la posibilidad de salvarte?

Sí, lo sé; es una comparación algo extraña, pero aún así creo que tiene algo de sentido y explica muy bien lo que pasó.

Lo bueno es que ya todo se arregló y mi conciencia está tranquila.

Ron

P/D: Momento. Dijiste de forma sarcástica '¡Qué romántico!' después de que te mencioné que le di unas palmaditas en la cabeza a la chica… ¿Qué significa que eso?

_P/D del diario_: "_Ni idea. Lo escribiste tú y no yo_"

P/D 2 de Ron: ¡Basta de complicarte con los 'tú' y los 'yo'! Si tú lo escribiste… Perdón, si YO lo escribí, pero TÚ lo dijiste, o eso interpreté yo y tú luego… ARGH, ¡Olvídalo!

Querido diario:

¿Te he contado acerca de mis visitas a Hogsmeade?

"_Visitas a… ¿dónde?_"

Parece que no…

Hogsmeade es un lugar cerca de Hogwarts en donde hay muchas tiendas, como en el callejón Diagon. ¡Y no venden solamente útiles escolares!

Allí hay muchas otras cosas como "Las Tres Escobas", un bar donde puedes tomar cervezas de manteca ¡Son deliciosas!

Además, está la tienda de dulces y la de bromas. Fred y George se pasaron todo el día en esta última. ¡Sólo imagina lo felices que estaban de poder comprar todas esas cosas, tomando en cuenta lo bromistas que son ellos!

"_Oye, si es tan grandioso… ¿por qué nunca me hablaste de eso? ¡Oh, sí! Porque no eres capaz de hablar de otra cosa que no sean tus peleas y reconciliaciones con Hermione_"

¡Oye! Sabes que eso no es cierto. Yo hablo de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo… Humm… Harry y… las tareas de la escuela y… pues…

"_¡Ja! ¿Lo ves?_"

¡Eso no importa!

El punto es que ya he hecho algunas visitas a Hogsmeade, mientras que Harry (que debe quedarse en el castillo, pues los despreciables muggles no firmaron su autorización para ir hasta allí) se ocupa de hacer no se qué con Lupin.

Lo que pasa es que a mi amigo le afectan demasiado los dementores y ahora el profesor le está enseñando a realizar un… humm… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿Espectro patrón? ¿Experto patrono? Bueno, algo así…

Con eso combatirá a los dementores y logrará que se alejen. El problema es que es magia muy avanzada y Harry gasta la mayor parte de sus energías en intentar que el hechizo funcione bien.

Hablando de cansancio… ¿Ya te he contado en el deplorable estado en el cual está Hermione?

"_Y aquí vamos de nuevo…_"

¡No te burles! Yo sólo… me preocupo por ella. Casi parece que de un momento a otro se va a desmayar. La chica necesita una buena noche de sueño, o mejor aún, abandonar alguna de las miles de asignaturas que cursa…

Ron Weasley

Querido diario:

Wow. ¡Ni que Hermione te hubiera leído! La chica abandonó una de las asignaturas, aunque… no era exactamente ninguna de las que esperaba.

Adivinación.

Esa fue la materia que dejó. En su opinión, las clases de Trelawney son estúpidas y ella no es ninguna adivina verdadera…

En cierta forma tiene razón. Yo creía que las adivinas podían predecir tu futuro, tanto bueno o malo; pero tal parece que este no es el caso de Trelawney porque… ¡ella sólo ve cosas malas! Simplemente predice muerte, desgracias, catástrofes, pérdidas y más muerte.

¿Quién querría que alguien así fuera su profesor? Uno se pasa todas las clases temiendo que, cuando la profesora diga tu nombre, sea porque ha visto algo terrible acerca de tu futuro o el de tu familia.

Ahora que lo pienso, no me extraña que se haya ido. Lo peor es que ahora yo tendré que soportar estas clases por el resto del año y los que sigue. Estoy pensando seriamente en abandonar también, pero… la hora de adivinación es el único momento en el que puedo descansar.

"_¿Descansar?_"

Sí, ya sabes, uno puede dormirse con total comodidad en esos sillones y el olor a sahumerios prácticamente logra que te desmayes; la verdad es que no me viene mal un descanso de vez en cuando…

Y si no lo pensamos desde el lado del auto-beneficio…

No quiero abandonar a Harry. Sé que el no dejará las clases de adivinación… aunque ya quisiera él.

El _niño que sobrevivió_ simplemente no puede hacerlo porque todos los demás chicos esparcirían el rumor de que Harry es un rebelde sin causa que solamente hace lo que le conviene. Su caso es muy diferente al de Hermione.

Entonces… ¿te imaginas a Harry sin sus mejores amigos, lidiando con esa profesora desquiciada que le comenta que le haya llegado la hora, al menos unas dos veces por semana?

No. Definitivamente no puedo dejar adivinación.

Ron

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¡Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo! ¿Qué les parecio? **

**Gracias por sus comentarios ^^**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**


	13. Problemas con Animales

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Rowling.

* * *

Querido diario:

¿Te mencioné que Harry tiene una escoba nueva?

Lo siento mucho, pero no es una novedad. Se la regalaron incluso antes de que me peleara terriblemente con Hermione.

Te explicaré todo desde el principio.

Sucede que, hace unos cuantos días, estábamos en medio de un partido y los dementores se encontraban cerca del lugar.

"_¿Jugaron un partido con los dementores sueltos por ahí? ¿Pero qué les pasa a todos? ¡Eso es peligroso!_"

Bueno… sí, pero ¡era el Quidditch! Es el mejor deporte del mundo y nosotros no perderíamos la oportunidad de verlo, ni el equipo de jugarlo.

"_Ron, debes entender que la seguridad es primero_"

¿Y quién rayos te crees para andar sermoneándome acerca de mi seguridad?

"_¡Soy tu diario, señor me-importa-más-un-juego-de-Quidditch-que-mi-vida!_"

Técnicamente, los dementores no te roban la vida, sino el alma…

"_¡Da igual! El alma también es importante. ¿Te gustaría andar por al vida con una cara inexpresiva y sin sentir ninguna emoción?¿Te arriesgarías a que te pasara algo tan malo o peor que la muerte nada más por estar en estúpido partido?_"

Humm…

"_¡Ron!_"

¡Era broma! Rayos ¿A ti nunca se te puede hacer ningún chiste?

Ya comienzas a parecerte a mi madre. ¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que no eres un objeto encantado enviado por ella para espiar mis secretos?

"_¡Por supuesto que no! Además, recuerda que el año pasado escribiste en mis páginas tu plan de robar el auto volador de tu padre para rescatar a Harry de la casa de los muggles. Si ella me hubiera leído se habría enterado de todo y te hubiera castigado antes de que pudieras sacar el vehículo_"

Sí, es cierto.

Oye, tus explicaciones suenan muy lógicas… ¡cómo las de Hermione!

Oh, no. ¿¡Eres un cuaderno especial, diseñado por Hermione para estudiar mi mente y analizar mis sentimientos!

"_¡No! No seas tonto. ¡Tú ni siquiera sabías que Hermione existía cuando me conociste!_"

¡Pero Hermione sí podría haberme conocido, aunque yo no lo supiera! ¿Y si vio el futuro en las tazas de té o en la bola de cristal y predijo que me conocería y que seríamos amigos? ¿¡No será esto un plan malvado de ella para saber lo que pienso!

"_¡Ron, cálmate! Esto no puede ser ningún plan malvado. ¿No decías que Hermione no era buena en adivinación?_"

Pues… sí.

"_¡Entonces explícame como diablos iba a ver el futuro si ni siquiera sabe hacerlo bien y desprecia tanto esa materia!_"

Oh. Es cierto.

Es un alivio porque no quisiera que la chica leyera lo que escribo aquí. ¿Imaginas lo que diría si se entera de que creo que es linda?

"_¿Crees que es linda?_"

No.

"_Sí, claro_"

Como sea. No estábamos hablando de Hermione.

Ahora, por favor, sigamos con el tema.

Uno de los dementores se encontró con Harry y el chico se cayó de la escoba porque la criatura se acercó mucho a él y, ya sabes, le quitó la esperanza y esas cosas, dejándolo con sus peores recuerdos.

Creo que con esto puedes entender mejor porque el chico está practicando hechizos para defenderse de los dementores…

Cuando una de esas criaturas se le acerca, Harry escucha su madre gritando y suplicando para que no la maten…

"_Pobre chico…_"

¡Oh! Olvidé contarte algo.

Harry tiene una cosa llamada el Mapa del Merodeador que te dice en dónde se encuentra cada persona del castillo de Hogwarts. Tiene pequeños manchas negras que se mueven y, para que puedas reconocer a cada quien, llevan unos cartelitos con el nombre de la persona correspondiente.

¡Se lo regalaron Fred y George! Fue creado por unos tales 'Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta" Lo encontraron una vez en el despacho de Filch y se lo quedaron

¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Por qué a mí nunca me dan ninguna de esas cosas geniales que consiguen y a Harry sí?

Tal vez es que él les cae mejor…

"_¡No seas tonto! ¡Le caes muy bien a los gemelos_!"

¿Sí? ¿Cómo sabes?

"_Solamente lo sé_"

Tú lo sabes todo ¿uh?

"…"

¿Estás seguro de que no eres Hermione?

"_¡Sí! ¡Estoy seguro! ¡Ahora sigue con la historia de una maldita vez!_"

Está bien, está bien. ¡Calma! Entiende que en el mundo donde la magia está por doquier tienes que ser desconfiado hasta con tus cosas…

El punto es que hace unos días, vio el nombre de un tal Peter Petigrew, que resultó ser amigo de los padres de Harry… que estaba muerto.

Entonces te preguntarás ¿cómo una persona que está muerta puede aparecer en el mapa? Eso no lo sabemos…

La persona que lo mató fue Sirius Black y lo hizo el mismo día en el que mató a varios muggles inocentes. Solamente se encontró el meñique del dedo de Peter.

Ahora adivina quién es el padrino de Harry…

¡Nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Sirius Black!

"_¿¡QUÉ!_"

Tal como lo oyes. ¡Yo tampoco podía creer que un asesino como él fuera el padrino de alguien como Harry!

Según me contó el niño que vivió, Sirius era el mejor amigo de su padre… ¡y lo traicionó! Él fue quien le reveló al innombrable el lugar en el cual estaban escondidos los padres de Harry. Imagina lo mal que se sintió el pobre chico al enterarse…

Ese hombre, además de asesino es un maldito traicionero cobarde.

Este asunto es mucho más importante que el de la escoba, pero no quiero seguir llenando tus páginas de insultos, así que mejor volvamos al tema anterior…

Afortunadamente Harry chico salió ileso de la caída…o casi; el punto es que no fue nada grave. Pero su escoba no corrió la misma suerte; cayó entre las ramas del sauce boxeador y terminó hecha pedacitos.

Días después, Harry recibió como regalo una nueva escoba: una Saeta de Fuego. ¡No te das una idea de lo grandiosa que es esa escoba! Es aún más veloz que la Nimbus 2000 que tenía antes. Es más ¡es una escoba de profesionales! Salió a la venta hace poco.

A todos les pareció extraño que se la dieran y tuvieron que revisarla para asegurarse de que no estaba encantada ni nada parecido y todo por la desconfiada de Hermione. Por eso mismo Harry también estuvo enojado con ella, pero no en un grado tan alto como el mío y tampoco durante tanto tiempo.

"_¿Te das cuenta de que tengo razón cuando digo que hablas demasiado de Hermione?_ _¿Por qué no me cuentas estas cosas también? ¿Y por qué diablos recién ahora es que recuerdas que estas cosas sucedieron?_"

Bueno… pues…ya sabes. Un tema lleva a otro y Hermione no está muy relacionada que digamos con Peter Petigrew, ni con Sirius ni con el Quidditch.

¡Es que hoy ganamos la copa de Quidditch! Además de que Harry es un buen buscador, hay que admitir que ahora que mi amigo tiene una nueva escoba, eso le facilita mucho las cosas. Como quisiera yo tener una escoba así…

Falta poco para los exámenes.

Hermione está con los pelos de punta y me consta que después de esto estará aún más cansada que antes. Ya sabes, se quedará despierta hasta tarde estudiando para los exámenes y, para empeorarlo, ella tiene aún más materias para estudiar que nosotros.

¡Tanto estudio va a matarla!

Se despide, preocupado…

Ron

Querido diario:

Hermione sigue viva.

La chica en serio se tomó en serio el asunto del estudio. Y lo digo en serio; hoy tuvimos el examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y la chica tuvo que enfrentarse a un boggart.

¿Quieres saber que es lo que más teme? ¡Reprobar! Su boggart se convirtió en la profesora McGonagall, quien le decía que había reprobado todas las materias.

¡No pude evitar a risa cuando nos contó lo que vio! Es muy ridículo… casi tanto como el boggart de Neville.

Harry aprobó; estoy seguro. Lo hizo todo perfectamente así que supongo que sacó una muy buena calificación.

A mí no me fue nada mal. No fue PERFECTO, pero estuvo bien.

Sin nada más que decir.

Ron

Querido diario:

¡Está viva! ¡Está viva!

"_Ya. Ron, entiendo que ahora que pasaron los exámenes, te emocione que Hermione no haya muerto en el intento de estudiar ¡pero cálmate! Eso ya me lo dijiste ayer…_"

¡No, tonto! No estaba hablando de Hermione… No te alarmes; ella también está viva, pero me refería a otro animal… ¡No estoy diciendo que Hermione sea una animal! Ella es muy inteligente; lo que quise decir es que estoy hablando de alguien que no es humano. No un extraterrestre, pero…

"_¡Al grano, Ron!_"

¡Está bien! Impaciente…

Para evitar confusiones, diré la oración completa: ¡Scabbers está vivo!

"_¿Y entonces por qué pusiste que 'está viva' con A, femenina?_"

Porque es una rata. Iba a decir que LA RATA está viva. Pero en realidad, Scabbers es un chico.

¡Pero eso da igual!

El punto es que ¿no lo entiendes? ¡El hecho de que mi mascota esté viva, significa que Crookshanks no lo mató!

Creo que olvidé pedirle disculpas a Hermione por eso… Al final terminamos peleados a muerte durante meses, cuando en realidad el objeto de nuestra discusión estaba sano y salvo.

Estábamos en el castillo justo cuando se produjo la ejecución de Buckbeack, el hipogrifo. No logramos salvarlo en ese entonces… o quizás sí, pero no en ese momento…

"_¿Uh?_"

Luego entenderás. Por ahora sigo relatando la historia.

No vimos exactamente como lo decapitaban, simplemente oímos el sonido de un hacha rasgando el aire, pero supusimos lo que había pasado.

En eso, Scabbers pasó corriendo. Cuando lo vi, me emocioné tanto que comencé a perseguirlo y Harry y Hermione fueron tras de mí.

Atrapé a la escurridiza rata, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta, tenía frente a mí a un gigantesco perro negro.

Hubiera apostado cualquier cosa a que esa criatura era el Grim. Me asusté mucho al verlo. ¡Pensé que definitivamente a Harry esta vez sí que le había llegado la hora! Entonces evité que el perro lo atacara y terminó hiriéndome a mí.

Grité pidiendo ayuda ¿y quién no lo haría? El perro estaba mordiendo mi pierna y jalándome la interior del sauce boxeador.

Lo peor es que Hermione y yo también pudimos ver al Grim, así que… ¿eso significaba que también moriríamos?

Mis amigos claramente tenían la intención de salvarme, pero el sauce boxeador comenzó a pegarles puñetazos y esa gigantesca criatura seguía llevándome a su guarida.

Reflexioné que quizás no tendría que esperar veinticuatro horas para morir porque era muy probable que el mismísimo perro me asesinara…

…Y eso no me hizo sentir más tranquilo.

Nunca oí historias de que el Grim en persona fuera quien te arrastrara a la muerte, pero supuse que, después de haber comprobado la existencia de basiliscos y de diarios que poseen a las personas… esa estúpida teoría mía no tenía por qué ser imposible (aunque ya hubiera querido yo que sí lo fuera).

Entonces, después de un doloroso recorrido, el perro me soltó; abrí los ojos y ¡oh, sorpresa! Estaba en la Casa de los Gritos.

¡Espera! Yo no te conté acerca de la Casa de los Gritos…

"_Insisto: Hermione te hace perder la cabeza. ¡Debe haber millones de cosas que no me contaste por culpa de esa estúpida pelea que ni siquiera valió la pena!_"

No tantas. Solamente algunas…

Pero el caso es que, por si te interesa, la Casa de los Gritos es un lugar cercano a Hogsmade y Hogwarts que siempre se encuentra con las ventanas y puertas cerradas por tablones de madera. Hay quienes dicen que escucharon ruidos en la casa, aparentemente deshabitada.

Bueno, al menos ahora sabemos que los magos no estaban alucinando y que en serio había alguien allí.

Ahora… humm ¿sabes lo que es un animago? Es una mago cualquiera que, mediante no sé que clases de embrujos, obtiene la propiedad de convertirse en un animal. McGonagall, por ejemplo, se convierte en un gato y está registrada en el ministerio como animaga. Sí, tienes que estar registrado para ser un animago legalmente, pero eso no importa ahora.

Supongo que ya sabrás a qué quiero llegar con esto…

El animal no era un animal verdadero… Era un animago.

Y no cualquier animago… ¡Era Sirius Black!

"_Da la impresión que nunca dejaremos de sorprendernos con este tipo… Primero escapa de Azkaban, descubrimos que es el padrino de Harry, y ahora que es un animago._"

Me aterroricé aún más porque esta vez sí que estaba convencido de que moriría al instante. Pero para mi sorpresa no me asesinó.

Pensé que quizás no quería gastar sus energías en alguien como yo y que las estaba guardando para cuando llegara Harry. Sí, seguramente me había traído hasta ese lugar como rehén y esperaba que mis amigos vinieran a rescatarme.

Afortunadamente (o lamentablemente, depende del punto de vista) Harry logró entrar al interior del sauce junto con Hermione y llegaron hasta donde yo estaba.

Según me contó la castaña, Crookshanks fue quien los ayudó a entrar.

Traté de advertirle a Harry que todo era una trampa, pero ¿para qué? El chico ya estaba allí y Sirius también…

Mi amigo comenzó a discutir con Sirius, y luego de que el chico cicatriz terminara con su discurso de ofensas, gritos y palabras poco amistosas, lo atacó físicamente.

Hermione hizo lo mismo y yo también, aunque creo que no hice gran cosa ya que estaba herido.

Entonces llegó el profesor Lupin, que preguntó "¿Dónde está, Sirius?" y el asesino me señaló a mí.

"_Diablos, así que sí te buscaban_"

¡No! En realidad no. Yo también lo creí al principio, pero no era yo a quien buscaban…

Lupin abrazó a Sirius y no pude evitar preguntarme a qué se debía esa escenita; ahí estaban los dos, el asesino y el mejor profesor que hallamos tenido, abrazados como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Pero luego todo encajó. ¡Sí eran amigos de toda la vida! Y buscaban al animal que tenía en mis manos…

"_¿A Scabbers?_"

Sí, pero Scabbers no era un animal…

"_Oh, no. No me digas ¿También era un animago?_"

¡Sí! Y ahora piensa en esto: Hace doce años que mataron a los padres de Harry, hace doce años que encarcelaron a Sirius, hace doce años que se encontró el dedo meñique de Peter Petigrew, hace doce años que Scabbers está en mi familia; y este año mi rata se 'enfermó' misteriosamente, y este año Sirius escapó de Azkaban. Entonces… ¿qué significa eso?

"_¡Ah! Entonces… humm… ¿cómo era? Me duele la cabeza…_"

Argh, olvídalo. Mejor te lo diré todo directamente porque ya me estoy cansando de ser tan misterioso.

Aquí va:

Peter no está muerto.

Peter es un animago.

Peter se transforma en una rata.

Esa rata es Scabbers.

Sirius no es un asesino, Peter sí lo es.

Sirius no traicionó a los padres de Harry, Peter sí lo hizo.

Peter se cortó un dedo, mató a trece muggles y escapó por una alcantarilla.

Sirius es inocente.

Todo fue un malentendido.

Fue injusto.

Pobre Sirius.

"_Deja de hablar así…_"

Lo siento.

¡Ah! Y hay algo más…

Lupin es un hombre lobo.

"_Es un… ¿¡QUÉ!_"

Un hombre lobo. Ya sabes, las personas que se convierten en lobo cuando hay luna llena…

"_Ya lo sé, pero… ¡no puedo creerlo!_"

¡Lo sé! Oye ¿recuerdas que te había comentado que el profesor le tenía miedo a una esfera plateada? Bueno… ¡era la luna!

"_Pobre Lupin…_"

¿Sabes? También descubrimos otras cosas interesantes como que el padre de Harry, James, también era un animago ilegal y se transformaba en un ciervo. Lo llamaban Cornamenta.

¿Te suena? ¡Es uno de los nombres que están escritos en el Mapa del Merodeador!

Ellos lo crearon.

Aparentemente, a Peter Petigrew le dicen "Colagusano". Supongo que "Canuto" debe ser Sirius y "Lunático" probablemente sea Lupin. ¡Tiene sentido! Todo el mundo debía de creer que Lupin estaba loco por el apodo que tenía, pero estoy seguro de se debe a la luna llena que lo transforma cada mes.

Es extraño pensar en que he tenido a un asesino como mascota durante todos estos años. Y lo pero es que antes de tenerte a ti, yo hablaba con mi rata para desahogarme; ahora el maldito animago sabe todos mis secretos. Me pregunto si se los contará a alguien, aunque no es novedad que se enteren de que le temo a las arañas o cosas por el estilo; como es un maldito traidor quien sabe lo que es capaz de hacer con toda la valiosa información que tiene…

"_¡Bah! Dudo que la información que le diste haya sido tan valiosa…_"

¡No menosprecies mis secretos! Pero tampoco creo que le interesen demasiado las cosas que le conté; siempre tuve la impresión de que hacía el dormido para no escucharme. Y si en verdad estaba dormido… entonces no escuchó nada y puedo estar tranquilo.

Ya me salí del tema…

El punto es que luego de un rato llegó Snape.

Estuvo discutiendo con Harry por unos minutos. El murciélago quería llevarse a Black y Lupin para que los mataran.

¿Te digo algo gracioso? Tal parece que Sirius Lupin y James Potter molestaban a Snape cuando ellos estaban en Hogwarts. ¡Ja! ¡Se lo tenía merecido! Ya me caen bien esos merodeadores… menos Peter, claro.

El estúpido de pelo grasiento (entiéndase como 'Snape') insultó a Hermione, criticó al padre de Harry e intento llevarse al perro y al hombre lobo para que los mataran.

"_Idiota_"

Sí, pero eso no es novedad. Prácticamente 'Snape' es sinónimo de 'idiota' ¿Imaginas que te encuentres con alguien que te desagrada? La gente diría: "¡Oigan! ¡Ese tipo es un _Snape_!"

Los tres nos enfurecimos tanto que le lanzamos un encantamiento aturdidor al mismo tiempo, provocando que Snape se estrellara muy fuerte contra la pared.

¡No fue nuestra intención hacer un ataque triple! Pero me agradó, después de todo… se lo merecía.

Seguimos charlando como si nada hubiera pasado y Sirius nos contó que estaba seguro de que Scabbers no era un rata cualquiera sino que era Peter, porque le faltaba un dedo.

Con un hechizo, convirtieron a la rata en el despreciable humano que en realidad era y luego lo apuntaron con sus varitas para matarlo.

Harry evitó que lo hicieran.

"_¿¡En serio!_"

¡Sí!

No podía creerlo, puesto que pensé que justamente él era la persona que más ansiosa debería estar porque asesinaron al odioso, estúpido y maldito traidor de Peter. Pero el chico salió con que no sé qué cosa de esperar para hacerle daño y llevarlo frente a las autoridades del colegio para que le dieran el beso del dementor.

Entonces todos comenzamos a caminar en dirección al castillo.

El gato de Hermione iba al frente. Le seguíamos el hombre-lobo, el hombre-rata y yo. Detrás iba el hombre-murciélago flotando en el aire porque, ya que el tipo estaba inconciente, el hombre-perro le hizo un hechizo para llevarlo hasta el castillo sin tener que cargarlo. Al final de la comitiva, iban la dueña del gato y el hijo del hombre-ciervo.

"_Pareciera que estuvieras hablando de una banda de animales marchando…"_

Sí. Todo iba bien hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que había luna llena.

"_Oh-oh_"

Exactamente. Lupin se transformó y lo malo es que la rata de Peter aprovechó para escaparse.

¡Ja! ¿Entiendes?

La _rata_.

Traidor.

Animago.

Peter.

Soy tan gracioso…

"_¡Ron!_"

Disculpa.

Lo peor es que luego (mientras yo estaba tendido en el suelo con mi pierna adolorida) Harry Hermione salieron corriendo en dirección al bosque porque, además de tener que escapar del hombre lobo, los dementores estaban atacando a Sirius y ellos fueron a rescatarlo.

Ahora viene la parte complicada.

Harry y Hermione despertaron unas horas después de haber quedado débiles por el asunto de los dementores. Yo también estaba en la enfermería, pero seguía dormido.

Dumbledore llegó para informarles acerca de que al pobre Sirius le darían el beso del dementor. Nosotros sabíamos que era un error, pero no nos permitirían demostrarlo y tampoco nos quedaba tiempo.

Alcancé escuchar esa parte de la conversación en un estado semiinconsciente.

Dumbledore dijo que era cuestión de ganar tiempo y luego le dijo no se qué a Hermione acerca de que si todo salía bien, podrían salvar más de una vida esa noche y que tres vueltas serían suficientes.

Como es lógico, no entendí nada y me volví a dormir.

A partir de aquí, yo no estuve presente en ninguna de las cosas que sucedieron.

Aquí va la explicación de lo que dijo Dumbledore: Hermione tiene un giratiempo. Es un objeto que te permite viajar por el tiempo, pero debes tener mucho cuidado al usarlo para no alterar nada y cambiar el pasado, porque entonces cambiarías el futuro.

Por cierto, olvidé contarte que una vez me fijé en su horario. ¡Tenía dos materias exactamente al mismo tiempo!

Me pregunté cómo es que haría para estar en dos lugares a la vez.

Pues bien, parece que ya sabemos la respuesta.

Ahora sigo con la historia.

También era importante que Harry y Hermione no se vieran a sí mismos. ¿Imaginas lo que hubiera pensado yo, si me doble se apareciera frente a mí? Seguramente me hubiera asustado de verme y me hubiera auto-destruido.

"_Bueno… supongo que te hubieras asustado de verte y te hubieras auto-destruido_"

Exacto.

Por si acaso, si algún día me veo a mí mismo entrando a mi propia casa, procuraré no atacarme. Uno nunca sabe…

"_¿Y si resulta ser un mortífago usando poción multijugos?_"

Pues entonces le lanzo un hechizo.

"_Claro, pero… ¿qué haces si en serio eras tú viajando en el tiempo?_"

Bueno… puedo preguntarle.

"_Sí, seguro. ¡Podría estar mintiéndote! ¿En serio crees que si es un impostor te responderá sinceramente? Ya me lo imagino: _'No, Ron. No soy tu 'yo' del pasado. Te confesaré algo: soy un mortífago disfrazado. Pero no le digas a nadie. Es un secreto'_. ¡Como si eso fuera a pasar!_"

De acuerdo, señor listo ¿Qué harías tú?

"_Le lanzaría un hechizo aturdidor. Si resulta que es un mortífago disfrazado, volverá a su aspecto original. Si no lo hace… es porque eres tú viajando al pasado_"

Suena bien. Pero tengo una duda: si me aturdo a mí mismo ¿el Ron que aturdió a mi otro yo también queda inconciente?

"_No tengo la menor idea…_"

¿Lo ves? No puedo arriesgarme.

Hagamos esto: Si algún día me veo a mí mismo, le preguntaré a mi otro yo algo sobre mí. Si lo responde correctamente, eso significa que no es un impostor.

"_¡Gran idea, Ron!_"

Gracias

Seguimos con Harry y Hermione…

El punto es que volvieron al pasado y se escondieron entre las calabazas de la huerta de Hagrid para salvar a la 'otra vida inocente', es decir, Buckbeack.

Lo lograron. Harry lo liberó y ahora el hipogrifo está sano y salvo.

Después, según tengo entendido, esperaron fuera del sauce boxeador hasta que entraron, y entonces esperaron a que salieran.

"_¿Qué?_"

Oh, lo siento; seré más claro: el Harry y la Hermione del presente esperaron fuera del sauce boxeador hasta que sus dobles del pasado entraron por el pasadizo del árbol. Luego, el Harry y la Hermione actuales, esperaron hasta que los chicos del pasado salieran.

"_Ah_"

El Harry actual le contó a la Hermione actual (que luego me lo contó a mí) que creyó haber visto que su padre (antes de viajar al pasado, cuando estaban intentando rescatar a Sirius de los dementores que pretendían robarle el alma) y que él los salvó del beso de los dementores.

Pero la realidad es que se había visto a sí mismo.

Mira, cuando el Harry y la Hermione del pasado salieron del sauce boxeador, el Harry actual salió de la seguridad de la cabaña en la que estaban porque tenía el presentimiento de que debía ir hacia donde estaba Sirius.

Aparentemente Hermione lo reprendió, porque sorprendió a mi amigo realizando un hechizo, lo que según ella es peligroso.

Harry se defendió diciendo que tenía que hacerlo porque ya lo había hecho.

"_¿Lo repites de forma más clara?_"

Bueno… Harry del pasado había hecho un hechizo, entonces el Harry del presente lo hizo porque su pasado es el futuro, es decir, el presente en ese momento. Si el Harry actual no hacía lo que Harry del pasado (que en ese momento era el actual que había ido al pasado) había hecho, entonces él no lo haría y estaría muerto.

"_Creo que ya me mareé_"

No te culpo. Yo tampoco lo entendí al principio; me tomó unos minutos comprenderlo, pero aún así no me gusta pensar mucho en eso porque la cabeza me da vueltas cada vez que lo hago.

Para que se más sencillo lo diremos así: No fue su padre quien lo salvó de los dementores, sino él mismo, estando en otra época.

"_Así es mejor_"

Bueno. Después de auto-salvarse, fueron a rescatar a Sirius. Se subieron a Buckbeack, luego de que este luchara contra el hombre lobo (lupin ya se había transformado) y fueron a rescatar a Sirius.

Resultó, y luego de una cursi despedida padrino-ahijado, Sirius escapó montado en el hipogrifo.

Harry y Hermione volvieron al presente y me contaron todo lo que yo ya te conté a ti.

"_Bueno, por lo menos tuvo un final feliz_"

Sí… Harry está algo molesto consigo mismo por no dejar que Sirius y Lupin mataran a Peter cuando tuvieron la oportunidad; ahora escapó y quien dónde estará.

"_Bueno, tranquilos. No creo que alguien tan torpe y estúpido cómo el consiga hacer gran cosa_"

Sí, supongo.

El profesor Lupin renunció.

"_¡Genial! - tono sarcástico- ¡Sencillamente genial! Si el profesor no muere o pierde la memoria, renuncia_."

No sé por qué lo hizo. ¡Es el mejor profesor que hemos tenido! Harry fue a verlo ahora. Cuando vuelva le pediré explicaciones y luego te contaré todo.

Mi pierna ya no me duele… pero sigo cansado.

Hasta otra.

Ronald Bilius Weasley.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Solamente nos queda un capítulo para terminar con el libro tres...**

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gustó?**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**


	14. ¿Mejores Amigos?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Rowling.

* * *

Querido diario:

¿Sabes qué? ¡Snape debería casarse con Peter Petigrew! Ambos son unos malditos traidores, unos idiotas, imbéciles, estúpidos… entre otras cosas malas.

A Snape 'se le escapó' que Lupin es un hombre lobo.

Ahora que ese tonto les contó eso a la mitad del castillo, el profesor renunció porque teme lo que dirán los padres de los alumnos acerca del hecho de que alguien con su 'problema' esté dando clases a los alumnos.

Es terrible. Pero ya no podemos hacer nada para detenerlo.

Harry intentó hacer que entrara en razón y que no abandonara Hogwarts… pero no resultó. Y si Harry no puede, nadie lo logrará tampoco.

Lo bueno es que nadie sospecha como es que Sirius escapó. Y claro ¿cómo iban a adivinar que la amiga del ahijado del fugitivo tenía un objeto para viajar en el tiempo y que volvieron al pasado para salvar a Sirius y a un hipogrifo con el cual pudiera escapar?

Ron

Querido diario:

¡Sirius es el mejor!

¡Me regaló una lechuza!

Según él, en vista de que por su culpa perdí a una mascota, me regaló una nueva.

Francamente no entiendo cómo puede dármela. Yo no perdí a una mascota por su culpa ¿Acaso cree que me sentiría más feliz si tuviera a esa rata todavía conmigo a sabiendas de que es un asesino? Ese tipo es realmente bueno.

A Harry le firmó un permiso para que pudiera ir a las excursiones a Hogsmade. El chico está muy feliz.

Y hablando de obsequios… ¿ya te comenté que la escoba nueva de Harry fue regalo de Sirius también? Me pregunto de dónde la habrá sacado…

"_¿Y si en verdad es un criminal y robó dinero del banco para comprarla?_"

¡No seas tonto! Ya se demostró que ese hombre es bueno y no haría nada de eso. Incluso puede que haya dicho de dónde sacó la escoba antes y yo no le hubiera prestado atención porque estaba en el suelo agonizando de dolor por mi pierna herida.

"_¿Jamás te cansas del asunto de tu pierna herida?"_

No. Eso fue la única cosa mala que provocó Sirius. Pero igualmente se disculpó y ahora todo está bien, así que… problema olvidado.

Como quisiera tener un padrino cómo él…

Harry tiene suerte en eso.

Ron

Querido diario:

Aprobé todos mis exámenes ¿Puedes creerlo?

Supongo que es porque Hermione me ayudó, pero ¿sabes? Sé que hay varias cosas que puedo hacer solito.

"_¿En serio?_"

¡Sí! Estudiar no es una de ellas… Pero, por ejemplo, yo puedo… humm…

"…"

Yo…

"_¡Ja! ¡No se te ocurre nada!_"

¡Claro que sí! Yo… ¡le borré la memoria a una persona!

"_¿Te refieres a Lockhart? ¡Pero si tú no le borraste la memoria! ¡Ni siquiera sabes como hacerlo! ¡Él fue quien intento borrarte la memoria a ti! Tuviste suerte de que tuviera tu varita rota en la mano y que el hechizo rebotara contra él_"

Pues… ¡conduje un auto volador!

"_Ajá ¿Y lo volaste correctamente?_"

Sí… creo.

"_Permíteme ser más específico: ¿aterrizaste correctamente?_"

Está bien. No, pero… ¡apuesto a que Hermione no podría hacerlo mejor!

"_¿Seguro?_"

Sí.

"_Porque mira que la chica tiene padres muggles y, si quisiera, podría pedir que le enseñen cómo manejar una de esas cosas_"

¡Pero conduciría por tierra firme y no por el aire!

"_¿Y quien te asegura que no puede hacerlo por el aire también?_"

No lo sé, pero… de cualquier manera ¡ella aún no tiene edad para conducir!

"_Tú tampoco_"

Mira, acabas de decir que ella podría conducir si sus padres le enseñan. ¿No se considera eso como ayuda?

"_Bueno, sí; tienes razón. Pero lo más probable es que encuentre una forma de aprender a conducirlo por sí sola_"

¿De qué lado estás tú? ¿Del mío o el de Hermione?

"_De ninguno. Solamente trato de ser imparcial_"

Pues que raro, porque parecería que defiendes más a Hermione que a mí.

"_¿Y que quieres que haga? ¡Es mi opinión!_"

¡No lo sé! Deberías ponerte de mi parte, ya sabes, ¡apoyarme!

"_Sí, pero también tengo que decirte la verdad algunas veces y yo estoy siendo sincero ¿no es eso algo bueno?_"

Bien. Tú ganas.

¿Sabes? Considero normal discutir con uno mismo, pero hacer eso y perder… es raro.

"_Oye, ¿no fuiste tú el que dijo que dejara de molestarte con el asunto de que somos una sola persona? Ya sabes, tú eres tú y yo soy yo._"

Mejor cambiemos de tema.

"_¡Ja! No soportarías perder de nuevo, ¿verdad?_"

Oh, cállate.

"_Ron…"_

¡Dije que te callaras!

"¡_No, espera! Es que acabo de recordar algo en lo que eres bueno: el ajedrez ¡Eres mejor en eso que Hermione!_"

Ya. Gran talento.

"_¿Notas que ahora eres tú el que te menosprecias? Además, si mal no recuerdo, estabas orgulloso de tu talento después de lo que paso con el innombrable_"

Es cierto, pero a veces quisiera ser bueno en otra cosa…

"_Pides demasiado ¿no crees?_"

¡Para nada! Estoy pidiendo poco. Simplemente quiero ser bueno en otra cosa no tan trivial como el ajedrez.

"_De acuerdo ¿quieres saber en qué eres bueno? ¡Te lo diré! Meterte en problemas. Eso es una de las cosas que haces mejor. Los años anteriores fueron verdaderamente extraños ¿En serio crees que algún otro estudiante pasó por lo que tú pasaste? Y este año trataste con perros, gatos, ratas ¡Un montón de animales que solamente se llevan mal! Igual que tú con Hermione_"

¡No metas a Hermione en esto!

"_Oye, eso suena como si la estuvieras defendiendo_"

Da igual cómo suene.

Ahora mira, el asunto de meterse en problemas es la habilidad de Harry, no la mía. Yo solamente soy su amigo y me veo envuelto en todas estas situaciones extrañas porque paso mucho tiempo con él.

"_Sí, tal vez tienes razón_"

Oh, y hablando de perros, gatos y ratas…

¡Pigwidgeon hace un alboroto de los mil demonios!

La verdad es que fue muy amable por parte de Sirius dármela, pero no se está portando muy bien que digamos.

A veces me pregunto si no será que Sirius ya la conoce y quiso deshacerse de ella…

Es decir, no digo que me la diera a propósito para atormentarme. Pero puede que simplemente creyera que se comportaría mejor en otra parte y, ya que no la soportaba, me lo envió.

Ese ruido me desconcentra. Casi no puedo escribir.

Estoy pensando seriamente en dejar a esta lechuza en casa cuando empecemos el próximo año en Hogwarts.

¡En serio! Imagina que esta ave no para de ulular y golpear los barrotes de su jaula, mientras yo estoy estudiando para algún examen. ¡Reprobaría!

"_Bueno, parece que regresamos al tema principal ¿recuerdas? Cuando comenzaste a escribir, estabas contándome que aprobaste los exámenes_"

Oh, sí. Creo que es la primera vez que vuelvo al tema del que me había desviado.

Tal vez es que ya se me pegó el hábito de Hermione a pensar en los exámenes y estudiar…

"…"

¡Ja! ¡No me digas que te lo creíste!

"_Uff, que alivio. Por un momento pensé que te habían secuestrado y ahora estaba hablando con un desconocido en vez de ti._"

Lo sé. El estudio y yo jamás haremos buena pareja.

Ron Weasley

Querido diario:

Estaba riéndome un poco mientras releía nuestra conversación del otro día.

¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, jamás habíamos tenido una conversación tan larga antes.

"_Sí, creo que es porque cada vez que digo algo que a ti no te gusta me ordenas que me calle_"

¡Oh, vamos! No vamos a comenzar a pelear ahora. Pero sí, tienes razón.

Es eso y el hecho de que estoy aburrido.

"_¿Aburrido? ¿Pasaste una año lleno de emociones y ahora que tienes un poco de paz y tranquilidad crees que es 'aburrido'?_"

Bueno, tú tienes que pensar que, si te pones a comparar lo que sucedió durante todo el año con este preciso momento, sí parece aburrido.

Eso sí. Sé de alguien que definitivamente está aliviada de no tener nada que hacer.

"_Humm… déjame adivinar… ¿Hermione?_"

¿¡Cómo lo supiste!

"_Intuición_"

Como sea. El caso es que la chica abandonará una de las materias el año que viene: Estudios Muggles.

Era de esperarse.

De todas las materias poco importantes, esa era la menos necesaria.

¡En verdad!

Mañana mismo volverá a su casa MUGGLE llena de artefactos MUGGLE y se encontrará con sus padres MUGGLE que llevan su vestimenta MUGGLE, y tal vez luego se vaya a su cuarto MUGGLE con fotografías de algún artista MUGGLE y se pondrá a leer un libro… ¡MUGGLE!

"_Ya veo tu punto…_"

Sí, y mientras ella viva rodeado de personas MUGGLES y cosas MUGGLES, por más corto que sea el tiempo que pase allí a comparación del que pasa en Hogwarts, sabrá todo lo que tiene que saber acerca de MUGGLES.

Conclusión: ¡Está totalmente en lo cierto al abandonar la asignatura de Estudios MUGGLE!

"_¿Por qué no dejas de poner en grande la palabra MUGGLE?_"

No lo sé. Es divertido.

¿Te digo algo curioso? ¡Esta también es una conversación larga! No tanto como la anterior, pero sí es de un largo considerable.

¡Ya nos estamos conociendo mejor!

¿Puedo considerarte mi mejor amigo?

"_¡Claro! Soy tu diario ¿por qué no podrías?_"

No lo sé. Quería estar seguro.

Es genial ¿no?

Ahora tengo tres mejores amigos: Harry, Hermione y tú.

"_¿Y Henry y Jessica?_"

¡Oh! ¡Ya me había olvidado de ellos!

Ayer recibí una carta de Jessica. Dice que estará muy feliz de verme en cuanto vuelva de Hogwarts.

Parece que está intentado ser más simpática.

Sus cartas no tenían ni una pizca de arrogancia. Llegué a creer que no fue ella quien las escribió, pero es su misma letra.

"_¿Qué tal si alguien la falsificó?_"

No creo que alguien se haya tomado la molestia de falsificar la letra y firma de Jessica y enviarme una carta al estilo "¡Te extraño, Ron! No puedo esperar a verte de nuevo después de tanto tiempo" sólo par que yo crea que se ha vuelto loca.

No. Definitivamente fue ella la que lo escribió

Tal vez fui algo duro con mi opinión de ella. ¡Si no me crees fíjate en Hermione!

"_Oye, no es por nada, pero ¿por qué siempre debe ser Hermione el ejemplo que pones para todo?_"

¡No es cierto! Es la primera vez que la pongo como ejemplo…

"_Como sea. Pero hablas de ella todo el tiempo_"

'Hablas de ella todo el tiempo' ¿Es todo lo que sabes decir?

"_Compréndeme. Tengo que oír el nombre 'Hermione' al menos unas veinte veces por día_"

En fin.

Iba diciendo que, al principio, Hermione no me caía nada bien, pero luego nos volvimos amigos.

Con Jessica sucedió lo mismo: hasta que me acostumbré a su personalidad y acepté que esa es su manera de ser, no fuimos amigos.

Claro que, la diferencia es que yo me hice amigo de Hermione porque descubrí que, después de todo, me caía bien; y no porque sintiera lástima por ella…

No tiene importancia. Mi punto es que debería darle una oportunidad, tal vez la chica no es TAN sarcástica, TAN chismosa y TAN presumida como me lo pareció en el verano

"…"

De acuerdo. Sí, lo es.

Pero aún así le daré una oportunidad. Eso es lo que los amigos hacen ¿no?

"_Sí. Humm… oye… ¿Y Henry?_"

Ni idea. Le daré una oportunidad también, pero la verdad es que… no tengo idea de cómo voy a hacer eso. Es confuso porque no es necesario, y a la vez sí lo es. Es decir, no me cae mal… Siempre me cayó bien, supongo que sigue siendo así.

"_¿Cómo que 'supones'?_"

¡Es que ya casi nunca hablo con él! Este año él estuvo de vacaciones, y el año anterior prácticamente desapareció del mapa.

¡Ni siquiera me ha enviado una miserable carta!

La única vez que lo hizo fue en primer año y luego nunca más…

"_¿No te parece que eso significa que ya no te cae tan bien como antes?_"

Tal vez…

Ya veré que pasa cuando vuelva a mi casa.

Lo más extraño es que creo que yo no habría estado diciendo todo esto de no haber conocido a Harry y a Hermione.

Ahora que lo pienso… ellos han sido así toda la vida. A lo mejor ahora ellos creen que yo soy el que actúa extraño.

No lo sé.

Desde que entré a Hogwarts creo que me distancié bastante de ellos.

"_Y sabes por qué es ¿no?_"

¿Por qué?

"_¡Porque en el fondo no paras de compararlos con Harry y Hermione!_"

Sí, creo que sí…

"_¿Crees? ¡Es más que seguro! Recién al terminar cada año recuerdas su existencia…_"

Está bien. Está bien. ¡Pero no sólo es por mis amigos de Hogwarts! ¿Acaso no recuerdas que últimamente he tenido unos años muy problemáticos?

"_Ya. Tienes razón. Pero sabes perfectamente que no es sólo por eso…_"

No, no lo es. ¡Ya te lo dije! Hay algo que simplemente ya no es lo mismo. Las personas… cambian. Eso es todo.

"_Como digas. Sigo creyendo que Henry ya no te cae tan bien como antes y es probable que lo mismo pase con Jessica._"

¿Y…?

"_Bueno… ¿Sigues considerando aún así a esos dos como tus mejores amigos_?"

Yo… Humm…. Supongo que…

"…"

No.

"_Sí, ese mismo pensé_"

Es algo extraño ¿no crees?

Digo, Henry y Jessica son mis mejores amigos desde hace mucho tiempo…

… O más bien, _fueron_ mis mejores amigos.

Lo cierto es que no me agrada mucho esa idea, pero ¡ya no parecen mis mejores amigos!

Ahora, los que ocupan ese lugar son Harry y Hermione.

No es que diga que es como si fuera un colegio con sólo dos vacantes y no haya espacio para más. No, lo que digo es que si te pones a pensarlo, la gente que nos viera pasar a mí, a Henry y a Jessica ahora, no dirían: "_¡Oye! Es obvio que esos tres son mejores amigos._" ¡Porque ya no lo parecemos!

¿Entiendes lo que digo?

Es una lástima, lo sé. Pero no vale la pena que siga fingiendo que todo sigue siendo exactamente igual que lo que era antes…

Supongo que, entonces, solamente tengo tres mejores amigos: Harry, Hermione y tú.

Se despide…

Ronald Bilius Weasley

P/D: Acabo de releer y contar la cantidad de veces que escribí la palabra 'Hermione' hoy ¿y sabes qué? ¡Solamente fueron nueve! Definitivamente estás exagerando con eso de que te ves obligado a escuchar su nombre al menos unas cien veces por día.

P/D 2: No puedo creer que en serio las conté. Creo que estoy enloqueciendo.

_P/D del diario: O tal vez es que estás obsesionado…_

P/D 3 de Ron: Posiblemente.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! **

**¡Dejénme un review para saber si les gustó el capítulo!**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**


End file.
